Memory
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: What happens when Naruto splits after the fight with Sasuke. Will Sasuke care that Naruto never made it back? Will he care that Naruto doesn't even remember who he is? And just who is this girl with the changing eyes? SasuNaru! Slight OOC! OC!
1. Chap 1

_**Me: Hey look a new story!**_

_**Sasuke: Shouldn't you be working on the others?**_

_**Me: Shut up Sasuke! This popped into my head and I had to write it down!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn**_

_**Me: Ya know you're an ass!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn**_

_**Naruto: Ne, Ne, Kat! What's this story about?**_

_**Me: hehe you'll have to read to find that one out. But onto Disclaimers Naru-Chan take it away!**_

_**Naruto: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto!**_

_**Me: hehe I'll keep calling you that Naru-Chan, its funny!**_

_**Naruto: Meanie!**_

_**Me: Ahh I'm not that mean. If I was mean I'd make Sasuke date a girl!**_

_**Sasuke: (Pales) God no!**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! Lemon's (Later on) Bad Language! Slight OOC and an OC!**_

_**Me: Thank you Sasuke! You'll have to read for the pairings! **_

_**Naruto: WHAT! So… so Sasuke and I… might not be…**_

_**Me: Stop crying Naru-Chan, I'll give that one away I guess… it's a SasuNaru fanfic, but that's later on so you're going to have to wait for lemons.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Memory**

**Chapter one!**

"Naru-Chan! Come in for lunch!" Called a female voice from the small wooden cabin. A blonde looked up from where he was chopping wood; he wiped the sweat that threatened to fall from his brow. Sky blue eyes looked to the front of the cabin where a small built girl stood waving at him. She had long dark black hair and how the sun reflected off it, it looked a light blue almost, it also was layered, and her bangs were shorter than the rest of her hair, they came to her chin. She had dark blue eyes with a hint of green in them sometimes. The odd thing about this girl was that her eyes would change color. When she was really hyper, and happy, her eyes would be bright blue, almost matching his own. But when she was sad, or mainly sick, they would turn to a dark shade of green.

She was just a little smaller than he was. She was 5'5 and he was 5'8. She was strong but doesn't look it. She can protect herself just fine, and Naru found that out the hard way. She had on a gray to a black sleeveless dress that came just past her knees, around her waist was a brown belt and she had a pair of tight brown pants underneath. She had a pair of dark brown leather boots on that came to the middle of her shin, and tied up on the right sides. Around her neck was a black collar with a red strip in the middle.

She was very pretty in Naru's eyes but an odd girl as well. She lived alone for one reason, all alone almost a mile from to the nearest village. She was only fifth teen, and won't talk about her past at all. When he asked why she was living alone in the woods, she would just shrug and smile at him. He stopped asking after a little while.

"Just a few more minutes Yuki! I'm almost done here!" Naru called back to her. She frowned at him and he chuckled slightly before turning back to his work. He lifted the ax once again and with his muscles he hit the piece of wood in front of him, splitting it in two.

"Well don't blame me if your ramen get's cold!" The girl known as Yuki yelled at him. Naru perked up and looked back at the smiling girl. He nodded, then laid the ax beside the freshly cut pieces of wood. He then picked up the small stack he had and walked up to the front door of his home of the past two years. It was just a simple, wooden cabin; all around them was woods, so it was the perfect place to live, in his view anyway. Yuki seemed happy with it too, but sometimes he could tell she was slightly sad, why he didn't know. He had stopped asking because she never talked about it.

He walked through the doors and could already smell the sweet homemade ramen. The blonde quickly laid the fire wood beside the chimney, his blonde hair coming in front of his eyes. It had grown since he came to live with Yuki; it wasn't as spiky as it was. It lay on his shoulders nicely and spiked in the back, but framed his tan face perfectly. He had gotten a better build as well, it wasn't as if he was weak, no, it was just he had a lot of baby fat when he came to live with Yuki. She used to tease him about it all the time, but slowly that fat turned to hard muscle.

He walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen. Even if the cabin was in the woods, she had water and a sewer system and everything needed. Yuki put a bowl on the hand crafted table and smiled at Naru. The blonde smiled back and sat down in a dark wooden chair. Yuki sat in the chair a crossed from him, a bowl of homemade ramen in front of her.

"So it looks like you've grown Naru. All that baby fat is gone too." Yuki teased and chuckled slightly while he grinned at her. He didn't have a shirt on, showing off his tan, six pack. He had on a pair of dark blue Kaki's with brown leather sandals.

"Yep, it's all muscle now!" Naru boasted and Yuki just giggled slightly before blowing on the noodles and shoving them into her mouth. Naru following her example without hesitation.

"So going into town today?" Naru asked and Yuki nodded.

"Yep, I have a few things to get." Yuki said and put another batch of noodles in her mouth. Naru nodded.

"Want some help?" Naru asked as he finished his bowl off already. Yuki smiled but shook her head at him, her eyes becoming a lighter blue; no hint of green what so ever.

"Nope, you stay here and finish chopping wood. It's going to get cold tonight again. We're going to need the wood to warm this house up." Yuki said and Naru eyed her for a second before nodding. He had never seen Yuki angry before, it just never happened. So he always wondered if her eyes would change if she got angry. Naru had only seen Yuki, happy, or sad, and even when she's sad it's not that big of a deal. The only thing Naru ever had to worry about was when she got sick in the winter.

"Alright, if you don't want help I won't go. Just be careful Yuki, I don't want anything to happen to you." Naru said and then stood, taking the bowl with him to the sink and rinsing it off. Yuki frowned at him slightly.

"I'll be fine you know that Naru. But what are you afraid will happen to me?" Yuki asked, turning to look at her house mate. Naru shrugged and leaned against the counter to look at her.

"I don't know, bandits maybe. Yuki you don't look strong, I know you are but you don't look it. You'd be the perfect target for thieves." Naru said and Yuki smiled at him slightly.

"I'll be fine Naru really. You don't have to worry about me, the people in the village knows me. They all love me, you see it every time we go, and today's no different." Yuki said before picking up her bowl and handing it to him. Naru took the bowl and laid it in the sink, letting the water run into it.

"I know they like you and all. But we're almost a mile away; anything could happen between there and here." Naru said, Yuki frowned at him.

"You're never like this when I leave. What's wrong Hun?" Yuki asked standing up. Naru sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know Yuki… I just don't want you going alone today for some reason." Naru said and Yuki smiled, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's because today is your birthday!" Yuki explained and Naru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Yuki giggled slightly at him, he wasn't surprised that she kissed him on the cheek; it was something she would do on occasions. They weren't 'involved', Yuki thought of him as a brother, and Naru thought of Yuki as a sister, or maybe a mother sometimes.

"My birthday?" Naru asked uncertain, Yuki nodded.

"Today is the day I found you in the woods, remember!" Yuki explained and Naruto's eyes became wide.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Naruto said with a huge grin and pulled Yuki in for a hug. Yuki laughed as he lifted her off the ground and spun with her in his arms. Yuki kissed him on the cheek after he sat her down on her feet.

"No wonder I didn't want you to leave, I just didn't want to be alone." Naru said and Yuki chuckled slightly.

"I won't be long I promise. I'll take Swiss with me if you like." Yuki said and Naru nodded. Swiss was their horse, she wasn't old, and she was fast it need be. The stable for their horse was just behind the cabin; that was another one of Naru's chores was to take care of Swiss.

"Okay, I'll go get her!" Naru said and quickly left. Yuki chuckled at his retreating form, and then turned off the still running water before going into her room that was connected to the kitchen. She grabbed the small little bag that held her money and tied it to her belt before hooking her dagger on the other side. Naru was right, it was a mile away to the village and there were bandits sometimes so Yuki always wore a dagger to warn them. Even if sometimes it never worked, but Naru usually fought them off, Yuki knew Naru wasn't a normal person, but she didn't care. Naru was Naru and she loved him all the same.

Yuki waved goodbye to Naru who had gotten Swiss and helped Yuki up on the tall horse. Yuki shook the reins and the horse galloped off down the path away from their cabin. Naru smiled to himself, life was perfect, and he loved being with Yuki. But he couldn't help but feel something missing, something that was always nagging in the back of his mind, but he quickly pushed it farther back, afraid of what it was.

**

* * *

**

"What did you do with him bastard?" Screamed a pink haired girl up at the raven that stood looking smug. There was sighs of an explosion, around the pink haired girl or should I say ninja. There were three others who stood beside the girl, one looked slightly like the raven himself, but with shorter hair, and it was pale black. He was also paler, then the raven boy. The other two were Anbu each wearing two different masks, one a weasel, and the other an eagle. The raven frowned at the fuming girl.

"What did I do to who Sakura?" He asked, she glared harder at him.

"Sasuke, don't lie to me. What'd you do, burn him, or maybe you let him drowned? WHAT!" She screamed hysterical at the end.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto you bastard! What did you do with Naruto?" Sakura hissed out, her eyes narrowing for all their worth. Sasuke looked slightly taken aback from her sentence, he them looked around noticing there was no blonde haired blue eyed ninja around anywhere. He could have been one of the Anbu, but then Sakura wouldn't be asking him what he did with the dobe.

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked pissed, he had never seen her so serious. It was new for him to find that she wasn't in 'love' with him any longer.

"You know what!" Sakura yelled back at him. Sasuke frowned at the girl.

"Obviously I don't Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura was shaking slightly, she had hoped finding Sasuke she would find Naruto, but it wasn't looking like it. Tears sprang in her eyes and threaten to drip down her cheeks. It was the look a like that spoke next.

"Uzumaki Naruto was found missing two years again, along with traitor Uchiha Sasuke. The only thing found of either was both forehead protectors by the valley of death." The other said, Sakura looked to him.

"Sai…" Sakura trailed off and tears fell finally, Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in the information.

"But… I didn't…" Sasuke said and Sakura rounded on him once again, tears sprang from her eyes.

"Don't lie! You killed him! Or left him to die! What did you do?" Sakura demanded. Sakura looked to one of the Anbu who was fidgeting slightly, and looked ready to run.

"Why didn't you tell me he was missing?" Sasuke asked venom in his voice. Sakura looked to the weasel Anbu who stopped and looked up at Sasuke.

"Wasn't part of your mission." The Anbu spoke up and Sasuke's hand gripped tighter.

"No, you just didn't want me to bail on my mission to find Naruto." Sasuke hissed at him. All three of his teammates looked to the weasel Anbu.

"What's going on here? I don't understand." Sakura voiced, her tears faded away. Sasuke sighed and appeared neck to her.

"My mission was to leave for Orochimaru, and to send reports, via birds to Anbu captain. I have heard no news that Naruto was missing since I started this mission." Sasuke stated and Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"So you mean that you…" Sakura said and Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I'm no traitor to Konoha. Yes I want revenge on Itachi, but not at the price of betraying my village. Yes I want power and Orochimaru has given me that power, but I wouldn't have done it if it weren't a mission." Sasuke said and Sakura looked to the weasel Anbu.

"So then why did Tsunade have Naruto go and try to get you when you left?" Sakura asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm not too sure… I think it was to test me, or something. Maybe she wanted to make sure I lived through the transformation. I don't know… but I bet it was to make it look like I betrayed the village." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head.

"But it still doesn't make sense why Tsunade wouldn't tell you that Naruto disappeared." Sakura said and they all looked once again to the weasel Anbu who seemed to be in a very bad position at the moment.

"Well… she told me too… but I didn't think it was valid to tell him." The Anbu stuttered and then backed up when four glares were sported his way.

"Hokage-sama ordered you to tell me! You disobeyed that order! How dare you! It's not your position to decide whether or not I know he disappeared or not!" Sasuke yelled at him. Sakura fisted her hands.

"So you really don't know what happened to him Sasuke?" Sakura asked and Sasuke looked to her before shaking his head slowly.

"We fought, I barely defeated him. Then I laid him on the ground, my forehead protector next to his head. I felt a presence of Kakashi and Iruka so I split… I thought Kakashi found him and took him back." Sasuke said and tears sprang back into her eyes.

"Kakashi only found his forehead protector on top of yours. It was raining so there was no scent of either of you." Sakura said her voice cracking. Sasuke looked to Sai who was looking to the ground, he felt stupid for attacking Sasuke now. He wasn't sure what type of relationship team seven had, but losing Naruto and Sasuke had put Sakura almost over the edge.

"Come on." Sasuke said and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, Sasuke turned and gave her a small smile.

"Back to Konoha." Sasuke said and the weasel Anbu stepped forward.

"You're mission-" He said, Sasuke rounded on him, his Sharingan activated.

"My mission is over; if you would have told me soon that Naruto was missing I would have stayed but had sent scouts out looking for him. But sense you were stupid enough not to follow orders by the Hokage her self; I am force to leave this mission to find my teammate." Sasuke hissed at him and the weasel stepped forward.

"You can't just quite a-" He went to say, but what happened stunned everyone. A fist connected with the Anbu masked, causing it to crack slightly at the top. The Anbu went spinning into the wall. Dust had picked up and when it settled Sasuke smirked. Sakura stood there panting slightly, her fist tightened in her pink gloves. Her right arm still in the air where it had hit the Anbu in the face.

The others were stunned, they couldn't move. Even the Anbu didn't want to say anything in fear of getting hit by that. They knew she had worked under Tsunade, but they didn't think she was that strong or fast. The weasel pulled himself up and stared at Sakura.

"How dare you-" He went to say and Sakura growled.

"No how dare you! It's because of you that Naruto is still missing!" Sakura yelled, the Anbu stood.

"Why do you care for that monster so much? He's nothing but the nine-tails!" He yelled at both Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Anbu, but it was Sasuke who acted. He had the Anbu pinned against the wall in a matter of seconds.

"Don't ever call Naruto a monster again. He's a better person then you will ever be. If you even dare speak his name again, _I will kill you_." Sasuke hissed and let him fall to the ground. Sasuke turned around and started to walk away, Sakura and Sai smirked at the fallen Anbu before hurrying after Sasuke. The other Anbu shook his head, and picked his shaken comrade up and ran to catch up with the others.

"Why do you guys care so much about him?" Sai asked clearly confused. Sakura put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder telling him that Sai wasn't really normal in the case of friendship and other emotions. Sasuke sighed.

"Because Naruto is my first bond after my clan was killed. He was the person who didn't see me as the last Uchiha, but as a human being. He was the only person who didn't try to win my heart over, but instead rivaled with me, and insulted me." Sasuke said, smiling lightly at the thought of his blue eyed friend.

"Why would you care about someone who insulted you?" Sai asked. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"My whole life people praised me, told me I was perfect. But Naruto… he's different… he didn't care that I was an Uchiha… he thought I was a stuck up bastard. So we fought, and rivaled… and because of that rivalry we became stronger and closer. He's probably the closest to a best friend I have." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded. Sai sighed.

"I still don't get it. But if you didn't take him with you then what happened?" Sai asked. Sakura because wide eyed at something and she stopped. Sasuke and Sai looked back at her.

"What if… what if Akatsuki got him?" Sakura asked in panic. Sasuke shook his head.

"Akatsuki doesn't have Naruto trust me on that one." Sasuke said and both Sai and Sakura looked at him questioning.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Because Orochimaru is obsessed with Akatsuki, I read his reports on Akatsuki because it had my brother in it. From what I know, Akatsuki is still after Naruto." Sasuke said and Sakura let a sigh of relief out.

"So if Akatsuki doesn't have him… then who does?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"I don't know… but who ever it is better not have hurt him." Sasuke hissed, his eye narrowing at nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Me: I think I'm going to enjoy this story!**

**Sasuke: I really think you should be working on the others before you start a new one.**

**Me: Shut up! Trouble Going is almost done Thank you! I won't update this one until I finish Trouble Going!**

**Sai: Sasuke you really shouldn't bug Kat. Haven't you learned that yet?**

**Sasuke: Shut up Sai.**

**Naruto: Umm… Kat?**

**Me: Yes Naru-Chan? **

**Naruto: What happened to me?**

**Me: You'll have to find out later on in the story!**

**Naruto: Ahh why can't you tell me now?**

**Me: Because then the readers would know.**

**Naruto: Can you tell me after this?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Naruto: YAY!**

**Sasuke: Whatever, just review readers. **

**Me: Really Sasuke you could be nicer!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: (Twitch) **

**Sai: I can be nice Kat!**

**Me: No, you can be perverted Sai.**

**Sai: …. **

**Me: (sigh) I need know people. Anyway hope you enjoyed this! Like I said I'll update after Trouble Going is finished! And the chapters will be longer than this with less us being stupid! Bye!**


	2. Chap 2

_**Me: Alright today we have some new people! Let's start with Disclaimer!**_

_**Gaara: Do I have to?**_

_**Me: (sigh) Yes…**_

_**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto.**_

_**Me: Thank you Gaara!**_

_**Gaara: Can I leave now?**_

_**Me: Yes you can leave now! (Gaara leave)**_

_**Kiba: Alright warnings!**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! Lemon's (Later on) Bad Language! Slight OOC and an OC!**_

_**Me: Thanks Kiba! Enjoy this Chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Memory **_

**_Chapter 2_**

"Yuki!" Naru yelled as he saw the horse trot up the path to the house. Yuki gave a weak smile, but winced slightly. Naru noticed immediately and ran forward to where the horse stopped. Yuki jumped down, a bag on her shoulders. Naru stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. She looked like she had been in a fight, and they had… hit her!

"What happened?" Naru asked, no demanded to know who dared hurt Yuki. Yuki smiled sweetly at him, and handed Naru the bag off her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Naru. Let's just get inside; it's going to rain soon." Yuki said and looked to the dark black clouds that were moving in. Naru frowned at her, how could she just pretend nothing was wrong? She had a black eye for fucks sake!

"Naru!" Yuki yelled slightly at the dazed blonde. Naru looked up and nodded, taking the reins of Swiss and leading her back to her stable. Yuki watched him go before looking back to the clouds above. They were coming closer, and she knew it would be a bad storm. Just like that night she had found Naru, and just like last year. Yuki sighed and walked up to the cabin door, Naru had gotten the door for her. She must have been looking to the sky long enough for the boy to put Swiss back and run around the house to get Yuki.

They walked in and Naru put the bag in the kitchen before coming back to the living room where Yuki sat comfortably on the white couch, which was pressed up against the wall near the fire place. Her eyes were a light green with a hint of blue as they started out the window above the couch, a light sprinkle started to fall. Naru walked a crossed the floor and sat beside her, and pulled her into his warm arms. She tensed slightly before relaxing and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Remember when I found you Naru-Chan?" Yuki asked and Naru nodded slightly, but she didn't see, she was already lost in thoughts.

"You couldn't remember what happened. I knew you knew, but… it seemed you didn't want to remember, you… I'm not sure… but you reminded me of myself so I took you in. I had asked for your name and all that came out was Naru so that's what I had been calling you. You were so beaten up that you slept for a week straight. I wasn't sure if you were even a live… but you woke up… and couldn't remember what happened, who you were, where you came from, or anything. You said it was just… blank." Yuki said, her eyes closed as she remembered that night.

_**

* * *

Flash Back -Two Years Ago-

* * *

**_

It was raining, no pouring down as the thirteen year old ran through the forest. She had heard some sort of explosion a little while ago, but it sounded so far away she didn't know. What ever it was she had a feeling she was needed this way. Her black hair was attacked to her pale face as she jumped over a broken log on the wet ground. That's when she saw it, she wasn't sure at first but when it moved again she stopped quickly and strained her eyes to look further.

A few feet away, a boy leaned against a tree panting. His hair was covered in dirt, and blood, but she saw the light blonde that got her attention. His eyes were glazed over slightly, but she could see bright blue. His outfit was orange; it also helped pick him out better. But as the girl got closer she could see most of the outfit was torn, or burned. He looked at her, and she felt her breath stop all at once as he stared at her, his eyes frightened, he stumbled backwards and fell. She ran to him, not saying as word, as she bent down and looked at him. He was worse up close.

Dirt, mud, and blood stained his tan skin. His hair was matted together in clumps of dirt and blood. He had three dark whisker marks on his face. His lip was busted in a few places, and he had a black eye. The left side of his face was bleeding slightly, as was almost every part of his body.

"Good god, what in the hell happened to you!" She explained and he looked at her frightened and her eyes softened. She reached out and he flinched.

"Shh… it's alright, I won't hurt you… I promise… what's your name?" She asked and he looked at her, deciding whether or not to talk. She didn't wait for a response as she picked him up in surprisingly strong arms. He tried to get free but she held him, and started to walk.

"It's okay; I'm going to get you cleaned up. I'm only helping you… what's your name?" She asked again and he rested against her shoulder.

"Naru…" He said, it seemed to be cut off, and it was because he fell limp and she cursed. She quickly held him up, and pulled him into a bridal style before running as quick as should could carrying him to her house.

_**

* * *

End of Flash Back

* * *

**_

"When you woke up you didn't even know your name. So I called you Naru from then on. I felt it was my duty to keep you safe… I'm not sure who hurt you… but I didn't want you to get hurt again… not like that." Yuki said and Naru had tensed slightly as she told him the story. She had never told him what happened really. He just remembered waking up in his room now. She said he found him, but never anything past that. He also figured she named him, he never knew he was the one who said his name.

"So I said Naru?" Naru asked and she nodded.

"Well it was more like Naru with a t sound on the end, but you stopped because you passed out. So I really don't know if that's your full name or not." Yuki explained and Naru frowned.

"Naru…t?" Naru said trying to form it in his brain but nothing came. Yuki frowned.

"Doesn't sound right, it feels like there's more to it…" Yuki said and trailed off as she sat up and smiled at him.

"But it doesn't matter right now. I got some stuff to make some more homemade Ramen, you'll like what I'm going to put in it!" Yuki said and tried to stand but Naru held her and pulled her back to the couch.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I want to know… who hurt you Yuki?" Naru asked and Yuki looked into his blue eyes before smiling slightly.

"Just some bandits Naru. There was a little more than normal so they got me a few times. Nothing to worry about really." Yuki said and Naru stared at her. He wasn't sure if she was lying, but from what he could tell was she wasn't lying and that made him happy.

"Alright, but if I find out you're lying to me…" Naru trailed off as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry I'm not lying to you Naru-Chan! It was really bandits, on the way home, but it was close to the village so I got some help after a few seconds. That's all, besides the black eye is gone already! Remember I can heal! " Yuki said and pulled Naru up off the couch and into the kitchen. As Naru looked, she was right, there was no cuts or any sigh of her being in a fight. He sighed silently to himself.

"Now help me with the dinner." Yuki said and Naru chuckled slightly before nodding.

* * *

It took them just a few hours to reach Konoha once again. Sasuke couldn't help the smile that creased his face as he looked up at his home.

"Home sweet home." Sasuke muttered, his smile staying slightly on his face, but dropped when he remembered he wouldn't have a blonde blur run and hug him to death like he imagined. No that blonde blur was missing, and has been since he left. _Damn Anbu, I swear I'm getting him fired or worse if I can! _Sasuke thought as he glared at the Anbu who was walking in front of him as if nothing ever happened. Sasuke could feel the eyes of excited people, and the buzz around Konoha that Sasuke was back moved faster than ever. But Sasuke couldn't help but hear those not so great comments. But none towards him and with each comment he was tempted to kill some people, if it weren't for Sakura's hand on his shoulder preventing him from such.

"Sasuke, they've been doing it since Naruto disappeared. He's classed as a Missing-Nin now. The elder's are worried that Naruto will attack, the villagers happy that he's gone." Sakura whispered to him, if what she told him was true, he wasn't sure if he was too happy to be back. Sasuke leaned down to speak with Sakura as they made their way through the town and to the Hokage's office.

"I don't know how you put up with it." Sasuke said as he heard something along the lines of 'thank god Uchiha's back and not that demon boy.' Sakura again held the Uchiha from doing anything that would really classify him as an S-Class criminal. Oh Sasuke couldn't wait to get to the Hokage's office, so he could go off on her. How could she let them talk about Naruto, the boy she thought of as a son! How could she allow an Anbu like him…? Glares at Anbu captain… to be in charge of him?

It was horrible; this village was no longer the village he thought it was. But was it ever the village he thought it was? Sasuke now realized that Naruto must have had it worse when he was actually there. People hating him, and until Naruto found out, the blonde had no idea why so many people couldn't stand him. It made a sharp pain shoot through his chest as he realized that maybe; just maybe; it was a good thing Naruto disappeared.

"I sometimes don't Sasuke. I've put three people in the hospital recently because they talked about him in front of me." Sakura said with a snicker and glared at another villager who was talking about how great the Uchiha was and how lucky they were he was back instead of the Nine-Tails.

"I'm about ready to put more than that in the grave if they don't shut up." Sasuke said and Sakura looked at him with uneasiness.

"Maybe sending you to Orochimaru wasn't the greatest thing ever." Sakura said and Sasuke snorted at her comment. Hell yeah it wasn't the greatest thing ever, but he had found out a lot, and Tsunade had been able to counter some of Orochimaru's moves.

"Sakura, Naruto is my teammate, my best friend. I don't like people talking about him. Hell Naruto's saved this village from Gaara! Why can't they see that he's done more good then bad, and the worst he's gotten was graffiti of the Hokage's statues?" Sasuke said and Sakura nodded. She knew, she knew all too well that Naruto didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Naruto wasn't the Nine-Tails, and she too had begun to think maybe it was best he disappeared. But she was still worried, it's been two years, Akatsuki were going to start their move soon. If Naruto isn't found soon, he could very well get caught by Akatsuki, and they wouldn't know until it was too late.

"We're here." The weasel Anbu said as they stopped in front of the Hokage's doors. Sasuke had been so caught up in thinking about Naruto, that he hadn't even noticed they entered the building, let alone climb stairs and get to the office already. Sakura looked at him, before opening the doors and walking in, Sasuke followed quickly afterwards.

_**

* * *

**_

"What's in this Yuki? It's amazing!" Naru explained as he put another chopstick full of ramen noodles and some type of fish or something into his mouth. Yuki giggled slightly at the awed face Naru in front of her.

"It's something my mother use to put in ramen all the time." Yuki said and Naru stopped eating and looked to her. Yuki raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Something wrong?" Yuki asked and Naru shook his head.

"No, it's just the first time… well the first time you've ever even said anything about your parents." Naru finished and Yuki's smile faded slightly.

"It's because it's painful to talk about. It's better to live in the now and not dwell on the past right?" Yuki asked and Naru smiled before nodded. But he couldn't help it if he wanted to know more about Yuki.

"So what is it?" Naru asked as he picked up his bowl and went to get more ramen.

"Oh, it's naruto, some type of fish." Yuki said as she shoved some more noodles into her mouth. Naru stopped where he was, his bowl shaking slightly in his hands. _Naruto? Why does that sound so familiar? _

_------Flash back, memory thing-----------_

_"Naruto!" Yelled a pink haired girl. The blonde turned and gave a weak smile to the girl. _

_"Hey Sakura-Chan." Naruto said weakly. She gave him a weak smile, but tears came to her eyes. _

_"Please bring him back… you're the only one who can." She said on the verge of tears. The one named Naruto hugged her before pulling back, giving her a large grin, and putting his thumb out in a good guy pose. _

_"I'll bring him back, I promise!" Naruto said and turned away, not wanting to see anymore tears falling from his comrade's face. _

_-----End flash back, memory thing--------_

Naru was brought back when a shatter of the bowl that had fallen from his hands. The blonde looked down with dazed eyes, and then widened them as he turned to the shocked Yuki.

"Are you okay Naru?" Yuki asked and came over to him. Naru looked at her for a second before nodding. What had he been thinking? What happened? He couldn't remember.

"Naru!" Yuki said and waved a hand in front of his face, Naru looked at her and his blue eyes came back as he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Yuki-Nissan! I didn't mean to break the bowl." Naru said and Yuki sighed before nodding.

"Don't scare me like that Naru. Jeez don't blank out, without warning me first alright?" Yuki asked with a smirk and Naru blushed.

"I'm sorry." Naru said and Yuki chuckled slightly.

"It's alright. Come on, sit down and drink something. I'll get something to clean this up with." Yuki said and helped him into the chair. Naru took a large gulp of water as Yuki disappeared and reappeared with a broom and a dustpan. She quickly went to cleaning up the mess. It was then that someone knocked loudly on the front door. Both occupants of the home frowned and looked to each other.

Rarely anyone came out to them. If anyone did it was never during a storm such as this. Yuki wasn't sure if she should even answer but Naru said he'd get it and disappeared before she could do anything. Yuki sighed; it could be travelers trying to get out of the rain. They'd had that before, she shouldn't worry right?

The blonde bounced over to the door. It was rare for them to get visitors, they got them sometimes but never in the rain. Naru walked over to the door and unlatched the locks before pulling it open. Naru stared at the person behind the door. He was tall, maybe 6 foot. All Naru knew was he was taller then the blonde. He had long raven colored hair that was pulled into a low pony tail, and some was plaster to his face from the rain. He had on a head band, with some weird symbol on it and a scratch that ran through the middle. His outfit was odd, but simple at the same time. It was just a black cloak with red clouds, the collar of said cloak covering his mouth. But what caught the blonde's eyes were the red eyes that had three black dots that stared at him with such intensity, he felt as if he were drowning in them.

"Naru! Who's at the door?" Called Yuki from the kitchen. Naru snapped back to reality and looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know some cute guy!" Naru called back. The man's eyes widened as he heard those words. But he quickly regained himself, a smirk plastered on his face. It wasn't long before those blue eyes were on him again, and a cheesy smile on that baby fat less face.

"Cute and guy in the same sentence, from you even?" Came the voice again and Yuki appeared from the doorway. She walked over with grace to the front door; her black hair was pulled off into piggy tails and her full blue eyes locked onto red eyes. The blue eyes left his, but he couldn't help his from roaming over her body. She was fit he could tell, but there was something about this girl. Something that just screamed 'Power' and he wanted to know what power she held.

"Naru, why don't you go get some towels for our guests." Yuki said and Naru looked at her with confusion.

"Guests?" He asked and the girl looked at him with amusement.

"You didn't even notice the other behind the 'cute guy' did you?" She asked with a smirk and Naru blushed before looking around man at the other. He was a tall man, taller than the first guy. He wore the same cloak, but he had blue skin, and he looked like a cross between human, and shark. He had a smirk on his face as Naru looked at him with wide eyes and a blush. What caught Naru's attention was the big object on the man's back, wrapped in with cloth. Naru wondered why, but quickly turned to Yuki and nodded before running off through the doorway again. Both strangers were left looking at Yuki.

"Well come in now. You're going to get sick standing out in the rain like that." She said, her voice clearly showing she was amused with what was going on. The first man seemed to snap back to reality and shuffled into the warm cabin. He couldn't help the comfortable sigh that escaped his lips as he felt the warmth surround his body. The other shuffled in to, but Yuki eyed the object on his back, knowing it wasn't ordinary.

"Umm… well I'm Yuki… you guys are?" Yuki asked as she shut the door. They both turned to Yuki.

"Kisame." The blue one answered and Yuki nodded, and then turned her attention to the red eyed man. He seemed odd, something about him just told Yuki to run and protect Naru. But she couldn't understand why, she knew her sense's were good. And if her body was telling her to be careful of these two, especially the shorter of the two, she damn well would.

"Itachi." He answered after a minute. Naru came back in, two towels and two blankets balancing in his arms. Naru first came to Kisame who looked hesitant about it, but one look from Itachi told him clearly to take it. Naru then moved to Itachi, who nodded and took them without hesitation.

"Itachi, Kisame, this is Naru. He's my… brother." Yuki said, a little unsure but Naru grinned at them, as Itachi raised a delegate eyebrow at them. They did look a like, but not too much. It was more that Yuki looked like an Uchiha with the black to bluish hair. But he had already seen her eyes change color, already showing she wasn't 'normal.' Naru bowed to them politely.

"It's nice to meet you." Naru said and straightened, Itachi have a small bow but nothing big, Kisame merely nodded as he wrapped the blanket around his freezing body. They hadn't meant to come here; it was just that the rain had started too suddenly and without warning. They had smelt the fire, and came to the area that seemed to give off heat. It was just by coincidence that they had met up with their target. But Itachi seemed hesitant, Kisame couldn't understand why. Has he begun to soften? Na, can't, he's Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha clan murder. It wasn't possible for him to become soft. But why the hesitation, kill the girl, knock the boy out, sleep, take the Nine-Tails to the boss the following day. It didn't take a genius to do it.

But Itachi always did things for a reason, well as far as Kisame knew. Itachi had killed the clan before he wanted to test his strength, he had left his brother alive for torment, and entertainment of watching him gain power and try to kill him. Itachi joined Akatsuki… well Kisame didn't know why Itachi joined per say, but he had to have had a reason.

"Would you like some tea sir?" Yuki asked for the third time. Her eyes dancing with amusement as she looked to the spaced out Kisame. The shark dude snapped out of it and looked around the room. Itachi was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, amusement clearly in those red eyes. Naru, well he seemed as dazed as he had just been, but Kisame could see that the blonde was holding in a bark of laughter, trying not to be rude.

"Huh?" Kisame asked, feeling down right stupid. The fish boy knew Itachi was enjoying every minute of it too. Yuki's eyes changed from a dark bluish green, to a bright blue and that stunned him greatly.

"Would you like some tea?" Yuki asked again, her eyes brightening as she talked. Itachi had turned his attention to Yuki as well, noticing the change in her eyes. He smirked; she wasn't a normal girl that was for sure. Kisame just nodded weakly as he stared into her eyes. It wasn't as if he were hypnotized, it's just he had never seen eyes change color, well besides Itachi's and even then they weren't like this girl in front of him that nodded and left. Her eyes changed slowly, and brightened, as if her eyes gave way to her emotions.

"I guess you noticed it huh?" The boy known as Naru here spoke up. Itachi looked to the blonde with a raised eyebrow. Naru just grinned at him.

"That her eyes change. I've only been able to figure out what some colors mean. When their blue, she's happy or amused, the brighter they are, the happier she is. Green is sadness or sickness; I've only seen her eyes completely green without a hint of blue once. But that was when she came down with some nasty fever in the winter last year. Other than that she's always been happy." Naru said and shook his head slightly. He couldn't understand how she could be happy all the time. But Naru also wondered if maybe she could change them at her will.

His thoughts were interrupted when Yuki came in, juggling four cups on a plate. She sat them down on the wooden coffee table and picked one up. She reached up and handed it to Kisame who nodded and took it, enjoying the warmth that spread through his hands. She then picked up another and handed it to Itachi who took it, his hands lightly touching her own. Yuki couldn't help the small blush, and that only made Itachi smirk as he brought the drink up to his mouth and took a sip of the warm herbal tea.

"A hot chocolate for you Naru?" Yuki asked and handed him the steaming cup of chocolate. Naru grinned and happily took the cup from her hands. Yuki giggled slightly and took the last one; she looked to the four standing men in her living room.

"Well sit, go on, their not going to bite you." Yuki teased and sat down in one of the chair's near the table. Naru curling himself in the other chair. Kisame and Itachi shared a glance before sitting down on the couch.

"So… were you guys headed?" Yuki asked as she took a sip of her drink. Itachi set the cup in his lap after taking a sip while she asked the question.

"Just traveling." Itachi answered briskly. Yuki smiled slightly as if remembering some funny joke once upon a time.

"Traveling… haven't done that in a long time now." Yuki said more to herself then the others. Naru perked up in hope of learning more about Yuki's mysterious past. Itachi smirked slightly.

"Oh, where have you traveled?" Itachi asked. Kisame was really wondering now what was wrong with the Uchiha. He knew the girl was polite and pretty, but what he really wanted to see was her blood gripping on his sword. Yuki looked slightly lost for a second.

"Oh, just about everywhere. I've been from the Wind Country to Lightning, and of course all over Fire." Yuki replied and Itachi noticed the wide eyed look on Naru's face. Itachi smirked; he realized that Yuki had probably not told Naru anything about her past before.

"Did you travel alone then?" Itachi asked and Yuki smiled slightly as she looked down at her drink.

"Na, after my mother died, my father wanted to see the world." Yuki rolled her eyes and noticed Naru's wide eyes. "So he packed up my brother's and my stuff and we just headed off. Traveled for a few years… then…" Yuki stopped her eyes growing green slightly, but taking on a hint of purple. Naru raised an eyebrow as did Itachi. But it was gone as fast as it came, and her eyes returned to blue with a hint of green around the edges.

* * *

Sasuke stood in a spotless apartment room. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair before looking around. At first glance you'd think that you had the wrong apartment. But Sasuke went and checked three times before coming to the decision that not everything was what it seemed. Sasuke thought when he walked into Naruto's apartment, he'd find it still messy, smell from the last two years. But it was not, nothing seemed out of order, which confused Sasuke to no end.

Even if Naruto was a neat attic, there were still people in the village who hated him. Sasuke was sure he'd seen the damage from one of their raids or anything, but nothing. Sasuke walked farther into what seemed to be Naruto's living room. It amazed Sasuke that he had never been to Naruto's house before. But then again, the old Sasuke had been pretty obsessed with killing Itachi. That all changed the moment he met the sparkling sun that was called Naruto. Sure the curse seal that Orochimaru left him didn't help him, but with Naruto there with him, Sasuke over came it not all at once of course, it took time, but he realized that revenge wasn't everything.

"Iruka's done such a great job hasn't he?" Came a familiar voice from behind him. Sasuke nodded, not needing to turn to find out who it was.

"So… Iruka did this? I wondered why the dobe's house was so clean." Sasuke mused and he heard the man behind him chuckled deeply.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" The man asked and Sasuke smiled slightly to himself.

"I guess… I just wanted to see for my self he isn't here… I always thought the day I'd come back the blonde would be here for me… Yelling at me… telling me how ungrateful I am… damn it!" Sasuke yelled the last part out, his fists clenching together. There was a sigh behind him.

"I know what you mean Sasuke. Iruka's… he comes here every morning, cleans, cries, but he's never lost hope in finding Naruto. He trusts those who are looking for him. You're not the only one hurting from this, but I guess it is shocking to you, since you haven't known for the past two years." The man said. Sasuke nodded, before walking further into the house, passing the kitchen and walking into what he assumed was the bedroom.

The room was just how he thought Naruto would have his room. The floor was an orange carpet, soft to the touch. His bed a signal pushed up against the window that over looked half the town. He had a small dresser that was lined with photos. His bed had an orange comforter on it, with black pillows. Sasuke strolled over to the desk where pictures he also remembered sat.

There was one of the whole team seven together. Then one of Irnai from their first C-class mission that turned into a B-class. There were a few others that had all his friends in them, everyone that had acknowledged him in the past. But Sasuke's eyes landed on the last photo, it was one Sasuke remember perfectly when it was taken. It was a year after they became a team, the festival was in town and Naruto wanted to go so badly. The blonde had gotten Sasuke to go with him, and when they went around the packed place, Naruto had spotted someone taking pictures. Naruto had dragged Sasuke over and forced the Uchiha to take a picture with him.

Sasuke wasn't happy, but the glow from the lights around them on Naruto's face had made Sasuke crack just a small smile, but it was still visible. The cameraman had gotten a good shot, Naruto's arm over the Uchiha's shoulders, Sasuke's was around Naruto's waist keeping them from falling over. Naruto had a peace sigh held up and was grinning. Sasuke looked over the picture a few more minutes, tears coming to his eyes at the thought of not seeing that smile anytime soon. Sasuke looked over the pictures again before tightening his fists.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked not turning around.

"Hmm?" Came a response from the doorway.

"When are we leaving?" Sasuke asked still not looking away from the pictures of the blonde smiling. Kakashi put down his book for a second while he studied the Uchiha, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll start at the town closest to where you guys fought. If anyone can remember a blonde, it'd be Naruto even if it was two years ago." Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded.

"At the gates?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, day light, don't be late." Kakashi said. Sasuke turned around for the first time, looking at his old sensei. He didn't seem to change, still had the mask that covered the wondering face. Still had his head band over his left eye, and still had that orange book in his hands. Sasuke smirked.

"Well I see you haven't changed." Sasuke said. Kakashi smiled.

"I see you have." Kakashi stated looking over his old student. Sasuke's hair was grown out more, but still stuck up slightly in the back. He had on a black Khaki's with an orange shirt, which had the Uchiha symbol on the front and back.

"Very interesting color I dare say Uchiha." Kakashi said with a growing smirk. Sasuke couldn't help the small blush, but he looked away from the pervert in front of him.

"Yeah… well…" Sasuke mumbled things in between that Kakashi hadn't caught at all. The smirk widening slightly.

"Right, it's nice to see you again Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep. I assume you'll be staying here." Kakashi said, his voice clearly hinting something in it. Sasuke blushed but nodded, Kakashi couldn't help the small chuckle which earned him a glare in place of the cute blush. Kakashi shook his head before disappearing from sight.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the bed, and fell on top of the covers. He breathed in the scent and smiled when he smelt Naruto's fait scent. It was what Sasuke wanted all along, that was the reason he came. To smell Naruto, to see Naruto, to make sure the blonde was really gone. Tears threatened to fall but the Uchiha pushed them back as he fell asleep, the scent of Naruto all around him.

_Naruto… _Was his last thoughts as he started to dream.

* * *

_**Me: So how'd you like it?**_

_**Sasuke: I thought you weren't updating it till you finished Trouble Going?**_

_**Me: Sasuke… Shut. Up.**_

_**Sasuke: (Smirk)**_

_**Sai: Really Sasuke you should stop.**_

_**Me: Thank you Sai… I think…**_

_**Sai: (smile) No problem Kat!**_

_**Naruto: Hey! **_

_**Me: Nice of you to join us Naru-Chan! Why don't you say the ending now!**_

_**Naruto: Okay! Don't forget to review everyone! Bye!!**_


	3. Chap 3

_**Me: Hello reader! Good Whatever!**_

_**Itachi: You had sugar didn't you?**_

_**Me: Maybe… what's it to you?**_

_**Itachi: Let's just get on with this; I'm the only one here. **_

_**Me: I know. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!! Yuki I own, Naruto no!**_

_**Itachi: Why am I the only one here?**_

_**Me: Because I said so!**_

_**Itachi: -Sigh-**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! Lemon's (Later on) Bad Language! Slight OOC and an OC!**_

_**Me: Thank you Itachi! –Hugs Itachi-**_

_**Itachi: -Sighs- Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The blonde in the chair let out an unwilling yawn that he had been keeping in since Yuki had started talking. Said girl glanced to Naru and thanked him in her head that he had interrupted her. She didn't like the fact that she was talking so much about her past. Maybe it was the fact that everything happened on the very same day she had found Naru. Last year she was so caught up in making Naru feel happy that she didn't have time to think about the past.

But it didn't explain the need to talk about her past now. It had to do with the man in front of her, with the weird eyes. She swore she had seen them before, but couldn't place them. But she knew she had never seen them face up before. It was something she had read about, before everything happened. He made her feel odd, like he knew who she was by just looking at her with those eyes. The way he sat there calmly, it frightened her. Not that she'd admit it to anyone other than her inner self.

"Come on Naru, I'll sleep in you're room tonight. Itachi… you can take my room if you like, or Kisame, either or. But one of you will have to use the couch, if you want to." Yuki said and Kisame grinned slightly at her. Itachi frowned but stood either way, allowing Kisame to stretch out on the comfy couch. He sighed in comfort, and Yuki giggled slightly at him. Then turned and walked out, Itachi and Naru behind her.

"Naru, I'll meet you in you're room. I have to get something first." Yuki said and winked at the blonde who blushed slightly before nodding and walking into his room. Yuki smiled lightly at Itachi who just stood looking at her with a blank face. Yuki then opened the door to her room and let Itachi in. He walked in and took the room in, it smelt like lavender, the bed was twin, and had black with purple swirls on it.

There was a dresser with a picture of her and Naru with a bunch of others in the background. He looked a little younger, maybe a year ago from what Itachi could tell. The other was a small girl, she looked like Yuki, her eyes dark green but she wasn't crying. She held onto a brown teddy bear and forced a small smile at the camera, the background was something familiar to Itachi, and it was Konoha. That alone made Itachi narrow his eyes on Yuki as she dug around the wooden oak for something.

"Finally." Yuki explained and pulled out a small box shaped object. It was wrapped with red paper, and a small bow on top. Yuki turned and gave Itachi a smile before looking to the picture on her dresser. She frowned at it.

"Odd isn't it." Itachi looked at her with confusion; Yuki smiled a sad smile as she walked over and traced the picture frame. "I don't even remember taking that picture, or where it was taken. But then again, I never searched to find out. Guess I'm scared of what I'll find, huh." Yuki said and smiled at Itachi.

"Why would you be scared?" Itachi asked with a frown. Yuki shrugged.

"Scared of what I'd find." Yuki said with sad eyes, but those eyes quickly were replaced with light blue as she shook her head.

"Besides, I don't need to know." Yuki said with a smile. Itachi still looked confused and she couldn't help but chuckle slightly at him.

"I have Naru, and that I'm happy for. I don't need to know where I was when that was taken. I look at it and see that I was sad, but not anymore. Naru helped me through that, saving him in the woods that day. Well it helped me more then him I guess. I just wish he'd remember. Something bad must have happened for him to make himself forget." Yuki said Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Make himself?" Itachi asked uncertainly. Yuki sighed but nodded anyways.

"People take trauma in different ways. Some people wish to live in the past, other wish to look to the future. But some, they just wish to forget it all. But Naru's strong; it must have been something horrible to make him want to forget everything." Yuki said. Itachi looked at her for a second before nodding. He understood, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him what happened.

Then it clicked, like it was stored in the back of his mind to laugh about later. Sasuke had left Naruto, betrayed him. Itachi suppressed laughter and let a smirk fall on his face as Yuki quickly said goodbye and left him alone.

"Foolish little brother, so very foolish." Itachi whispered to himself as he shook his head and walked to the bed. It was pressed up again the wall, and Itachi could hear voices from the other room. He smirked slightly and laid down, pushing his self closer to the wall, closer to the voices that were talking.

_**

* * *

**_

"What's this Yuki?" Naru asked as Yuki tossed him the red package. Yuki just smiled and sat down on the bed with him. The blonde frowned slightly before opening it up. It was a white box, and inside was a blue pendent that Naru swore he knew from somewhere. It was a bright blue crystal with a gold chain on it. Naru looked to Yuki who was smiling sadly.

"It was on you when I found you in the woods. It took me a while to find a chain that'd fit it. I wanted to give it to you last year, but I couldn't find a chain long enough for you." Yuki said and Naru grinned at her before pulling her into a hug.

"It's great, thank you Yuki." Naru pulled away and looked at the pendant. "It's amazing; I wonder where I got it from?" Naru pondered, Yuki just shrugged.

"When I went looking for a chain, I brought it with me. They asked if I wanted to sell it, the offer was over three grand." Yuki said with a smile as she watched Naru's blue eyes widen and look to Yuki with fascination.

"Why didn't you sell it?" Naru asked and Yuki frowned at him.

"Naru, it's a piece of you're past. I can't just sell it without you're consent, besides you don't see me selling my dagger do you? I could easily make a few grand off that, but I don't because it's something important to me. This necklace must have been important since it took a few times just to pry it from you're hand, and you were unconscious." Yuki said with some amusement in her voice. Naru looked down at the pendant with aw.

"It was important to me?" Naru said to himself. Yuki smiled at him.

"Come on, let's get to bed now." Yuki said, she pulled the necklace out of his hand and slipped it over his head. Naru pouted slightly before crawling in, Yuki following shortly after. Naru chuckled slightly, but didn't feel weird with her in his bed. Yuki smiled and started to hum, Naru immediately knowing the song. He snuggled next to her and she wrapped her arms around him as she continued. She hummed a few seconds longer before starting into the song, her voice flowing around the room and through the small house.

_Al la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella _

_Minina tiene sueno bandito sea, bandito sea_

_Al la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bandito sea, bandito sea_

Kisame looked up from his spot on the couch as he heard a small sound coming from one of the rooms in the back. He listened for a second before closing his eyes; it was a soft song, something you'd sing to maybe a baby sleeping. Even thought he wasn't good on the whole nice thing, the song didn't seem too bad.

_Fuentiecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the song. He had never heard it before, it didn't even sound familiar in anyway. It sounded like she was singing in a foreign tongue. But it had a nice tone to it, and it made him want to sleep right then and there.

_Al la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella _

_Mi nina tiene sueno bandito sea, bandito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

Naru slowly fell asleep, his head resting on Yuki's shoulder as she sang still. A smile tugging at her lips as she stared down at the blonde boy.

_Al la nanita nana ella nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bandito sea, bandito sea (__**1)**_

Yuki hummed a soft tone before letting it die as she ran her hand through the blonde's hair. A smile on her face, her eyes a bright blue as they looked down at him. It wasn't long before she too slipped into a very light sleep. She wasn't about to fall into a deep sleep with strangers in her house. Her golden dagger sat on the stand next to Naru's bed, in reach just in case.

_**

* * *

**_

Itachi rolled over when he heard no more noise from the other room. He looked to the ceiling and wondered why Yuki interested him so much. The song furthering his interest for her, it slightly annoyed him. There was something about her, maybe it was her hidden secret, or maybe it was just the fascination with her eyes.

But whatever happened in the next few hours, or maybe days. Naruto would be coming back with them, with or without Yuki. Itachi wasn't going to let some fascination with a girl make him lose sight of what they were after. He couldn't let Kisame think he was going soft, because he wasn't going soft. No it was just a fascination, not even that, a slight interest that would leave sooner or later. Whenever it was, he didn't care; he just wanted the Nine-Tails, the blonde not knowing anything helped a lot.

That made him smile as his eyes shut softly. How could Sasuke be so foolish? Hurting the blonde that bad that he'd make the one person he had left forget about it. Could foolish really be the right word to describe his brother? Maybe, but Itachi didn't want to think about another. It then made him wonder why Sasuke hadn't killed the blonde, not that he was complaining, no, that would have been horrible. They wouldn't get the Nine-Tails if Sasuke had killed Naruto that night.

But why hadn't Sasuke killed him? Why would Sasuke go to Orochimaru to get stronger without killing his best friend? It made no sense to Itachi why Sasuke hadn't killed the blonde. If Sasuke wanted the Mangekyo (_**2**_) Sharingan, he would have killed Naruto, it was the only way Sasuke would ever defeat him. Then why? Itachi rolled back over and faced the wall, his eyes narrowed at the innocent wall. Unless, Sasuke hadn't really wanted to betray Konoha.

It was logical, send the one Orochimaru wants and use him as a spy. Itachi knew Orochimaru would go after Sasuke since he couldn't get him. Since he was stronger than Orochimaru, the snake would go for the other Uchiha left. So Tsunade sends Sasuke in to find out Orochimaru's plans. It's a possibility, but Sasuke could have betrayed Konoha and just thought he had killed Naruto. No that wasn't possible, Sasuke could tell if he killed the blonde or not. It had to be the other, or Sasuke was just getting too soft. With thinking, Itachi too drifted into a somewhat sleep state as he mused over his brother and Naruto. Then later on some more of Yuki, wondering just what she's hiding.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke bowed in front of Tsunade as she sat glaring at the folder in front of her. Sasuke cleared his throat, already annoyed that he was waked up in the middle of the night. Tsunade looked up and glared at Sasuke for a few seconds for being impatient.

"Sasuke, stand." Tsunade said and Sasuke followed his order. The Hokage sighed deeply, and sweep back a strand of hair in her face.

"I guess you're wondering why I summoned you here." Tsunade said, Sasuke frowned.

"Something along those lines. What is it Hokage-sama, you seem… worried." Sasuke said, noticing the almost tired look, that he figured came with just being Hokage in general. Tsunade nodded.

"Tsunade is fine Sasuke. But yes I'm worried… there was sights of you're bother near Death Valley. It seems they were heading to a village near there. Some Genin were coming back from a mission and reported seeing them." Tsunade said and watched Sasuke carefully. The Uchiha fisted his hands together, but calmly let them lose.

"So what? I do not want to find my bastard of a brother right now, I want to find Naruto." Sasuke said, almost sounding desperate at the end. Tsunade nodded, looking completely saddened by the name of her favorite kid.

"Yes, but Itachi is also looking for Naruto. It's the only thing we've got, if Itachi is near Death Valley, then maybe he got word that Naruto is there somewhere." Tsunade explained and Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. If they were too late, Itachi would take Naruto quicker than they could blink, they both knew it.

"I want you guys to leave earlier, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are going along with you." Tsunade said, Sasuke frowned.

"Isn't that a large number?" Sasuke asked, Tsunade nodded.

"Yes it is. But this is no ordinary mission. It's a search mission, a larger number the faster you'll find him." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded not quite understanding but also not wanting to argue with the Hokage at this hour at least. Their earlier talk wasn't so great.

_-------Flash Back----------_

_Sasuke walked right in after the Anbu, not waiting for anyone else. Tsunade looked up, surprised to see Sasuke walking into her office. Then she watched as he came up to the desk and slammed his hands on the desk._

_"Did you know that the Anbu you assigned to me, failed to tell me Naruto was missing?!" Sasuke all but yelled at her. Tsunade looked sad for a second before becoming angry and standing up. _

_"I did not, and you know it Sasuke." Tsunade yelled back. Sasuke flinched slightly, but only slightly, before glaring at her again. _

_"Well he didn't! I could have been looking for him damn it!" Sasuke said and pounded his fist on the table once again. Tsunade understood why Sasuke was angry, she did. She shot a glare to the Anbu in the room and he stepped back some from the intense stare she was supporting. _

_"Sasuke, I understand how you feel. I too feel the loss of Naru-" Tsunade said but didn't get to finish as Sasuke snapped up and glared at her._

_"You make it sound as if he's dead! He's not, I know he's not. How can you let the villagers talk about him like that too? Letting them get away with calling him a demon, good for nothing monster, its sick." Sasuke said the last words were spat out of his mouth as if tainted in something venomous. Tsunade glared at him._

_"It's not like I can tell them to stop talking Sasuke. They all know what'll happen if someone goes too far. If someone says something in front of his friends. If not, then they do by now. And right now, claiming he's dead may be the best thing for now." Tsunade said with sad eyes. Sakura gasped in the background as Sasuke glared harder at her._

_"And whys that?" Sasuke hissed out. Tsunade sat back down and sighed._

_"Naruto's been gone for two years. No one has, seen, or heard from him. We found his headband, and a few pieces of torn clothing. But nothing else, it's as if he disappeared. The elders want to classify him as an S-Class Criminal because of the Nine-Tails. He can't stay as a missing nin forever." Tsunade pleaded with the Uchiha who stood in front of her. _

_"We won't have too, if the stupid prick had told me earlier he wouldn't be a missing Nin. I'll find him; you can count of that Tsunade. I'll fill out a whole mission report on Orochimaru and have it to you my tomorrow-" Sasuke said but she shook her head. _

_"Don't bother… I don't care about the mission reports at the moment, unless there is something that could affect Konoha which I doubt you can tell me in person. For now, just go home, rest, and wait for Kakashi to find you." Tsunade said. Sasuke seemed a little pissed but nodded and left. After he stepped a few feet out the door, Sakura following they heard yelling from the room. Sasuke smirked when he heard a crash, and felt the tower shake. Sakura giggled next to him as they continued as if nothing had happened. _

_--------End of Flash Back----------_

He stepped out of the room and grabbed his bag by the door. Lifting it up on his shoulder he disappeared to the front gate where the team was waiting patiently for him. Sasuke gave them a slightly wave, and Kiba grinned at him, Hinata gave a shy smile, Shino nodded, and the other three all smiled at him, even if one seemed almost… fake.

"You ready Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as the older man shifted his bag around on his shoulders. Sasuke tightened the strap of his black cloak, and made sure he had all his weapons on him before nodding. Sakura smiled at him, it was still a little uncomfortable around him, but now she knew he hadn't really betrayed them. She just hoped they could convince Naruto of that, if they found him. Sakura shook her head at that thought, it wasn't right to think those thoughts.

"Let's go." Sasuke said and walked out the gate. Everyone grinned at that and followed quickly. They too, were ready to start looking for Naruto. It had been mostly Anbu looking for Naruto. The rookie nine was sure that they didn't even look for him, or he would have been found by now. Kakashi had been sent out once or twice, but it was no where near where they were going. All of rookie nine is being put into search teams today, Ino's team are going out near sand, and Gai's team who they considered good friends now where being sent near Earth. They just hoped they would find Naruto soon, before the advisors do something harsh.

They quickly took to the tree tops, Kiba and Akamaru in front, Sasuke right behind them. Sakura, Kakashi, Shino, and rounding up the rear was Hinata who was to be on look out. Their first stop was the village closest to the valley where Naruto was last scene. They'd go on from there depending on what they find. It was clearly annoying for Sasuke, he just wanted to find Naruto, and find him now. He couldn't believe he had been kept that type of information from him. It royally pissed him off, and he knew he would have left Orochimaru to find Naruto. And he knew that was the reason why the Anbu didn't tell him. As they jumped from tree tops to tree tops, memories flashed past him.

_---------------Flash Back------------------_

_"What's this dobe?" Sasuke asked as he held the blue crystal pendant that was still around the blonde's neck. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and grinned as he took the pendant in his hand. _

_"It's the necklace of the first! I won it off of the old hag!" Naruto said the memory of his fight with Kabuto still fresh in his mind. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. _

_"Oh, and how's that?" Sasuke asked._

_"You see, I have this cool new move, right? And the old hag said I wouldn't be able to master it! So we made a bet, if I mastered the move in a week I got the necklace, and she'd recognize me of becoming Hokage! But if I lost, she was right, and she got to keep my foggy." Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke shook his head at the new move, the blonde had gotten another move from the old pervert. _

_Naruto sat down next to him. They were currently in the hospital room. Tsunade had healed Sasuke from the fight with Itachi. She had also healed Kakashi, but said healing Lee would be harder, and it was best if he stopped being a ninja. It was harsh, and Naruto was pretty crushed, but Tsunade was still looking into it. She pretty much made, finding a way to fix Lee, would either make her Hokage, or if she couldn't she wouldn't take the job. Which made the blonde mad, so he was in Sasuke's room, Sakura was with Lee. _

_"So how long will it be until you get out of here?" Naruto asked as he scooted the chair closer to the Uchiha who was sitting up against the back of the white bed. Sasuke sighed but did a small shrug. _

_"Not sure." Sasuke said. Inside he was burning up at the fact that Naruto had learned a new move, it made him made to some level. It meant Naruto was getting stronger, and getter farther towards his goal, while he was stuck in bed rest. Naruto smiled sadly._

_"Don't worry Teme, Tsunade said you'd be back up and moving quickly! It's in you're gene's you just don't like to lie down." Naruto explained. Sasuke smirked slightly at the sentence, but didn't want to mess with the blonde today. He was too tired to some point, Sakura was here earlier, and she really tired him out more then the blonde. _

_"Yeah, thanks." Sasuke said. He was backing back up in that shell. He hated that shell, whenever he started to think, he'd back up into it. He knew there was something about Naruto, the blonde made him want to jump up and down and scream. Did he? No. His Uchiha pride wouldn't let him. But it made him want to, and that scared him more than anything. So he teased the blonde instead, and they rivaled, but that didn't mean they couldn't sit and have a somewhat normal conversation. _

_Sasuke gripped the sheets in his hand. It was useless, he tried to stop them, but they kept coming. Those thoughts, which almost didn't seem like his. He knew it was because of the curse seal. He wondered why his brother wanted Naruto. Onyx eyes shifted to the blonde who was staring around him and out the window, it was a perfect view of Konoha. The sheet's gripped harder. His brother was after Naruto, but what for? What did Naruto have that Itachi wanted? _

_"Why?" Sasuke asked. Bright blue eyes looked to Sasuke's pained face and the grin that was on the blonde's face feel. _

_"Why does he wa-" That was all Sasuke got out, for in came the pink annoyance known as Sakura. _

_"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed and walked over, a plate of food in her hand. Naruto quickly got out of the chair beside him and went to the foot of the bed. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, Sakura just had to come in and bug him did she? It must be a curse, a curse of the pink haired annoyance, known as Sakura. There should be theme music whenever she entered a room. You know that type of music when the teenager is left alone in the movies, and something is creeping up behind them. Yeah, that type of music. _

_"Hi Naruto, you came to see Sasuke-kun too?" Sakura asked, but her voice wasn't really as high pitched as it had been. Naruto grinned slightly. _

_"Of course, he's my teammate isn't he Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked innocently. Sakura smiled slightly at him, she was beginning to open up to him more, although she still found him slightly annoying, she knew he wasn't all annoying. Her attention went back to Sasuke after a few seconds. _

_"I brought you food." Sakura said and picked up an orange, she started to peel it. Sasuke went to argue, but just his mouth. It was useless to argue with her, she'd get her way either way. But he couldn't help that annoyance in his gut, he knew he didn't truly mean it, she wasn't that annoying, and it was because of the curse seal. He hated the curse seal, sure it gave him power, but it was evil, and he hated it. _

_"Thanks." Sasuke chocked out, he didn't let any emotion on his face to show he was grateful or anything. He looked to Naruto who was looking outside the window again, the onyx eyes shifted to what Naruto was looking at. It was the Hokage statue's again, the Uchiha boy found the blonde boy staring at the statue's a lot. Sasuke smirked slightly, it had to do with the boy's goal. _

_Which he was getting closer to, almost everyday. And here was he, who was sitting pathetically in bed, getting fed by a pink haired annoyance. The bed sheets gripped again in his fists as he thought about where he was, compared with Naruto. Sasuke lowered his head, and pushed the thoughts back, they weren't his, he was happy for his friend, he was happy he had friends who cared for him. He didn't want to give that up, ever. _

_-------------Flash Back-----------------_

Sasuke smiled at the memory, that was the time he was able to fully push back the curse seal. Even if he had an episode a few days after, that was the beginning. That was the reason Tsunade had let him go to Orochimaru, because he was able to overcome the curse seal. It was all because of Naruto, and Sasuke wanted to be able to thank the blonde. He would thank the blonde, no matter what. Sasuke's speed picked up some, coming right up next to Kiba and Akamaru, who smirked slightly at him.

"We'll find him Sasuke. Don't worry." Kiba assured him, Sasuke nodded. They would find Naruto, if it was the last thing Sasuke did. He would find the dobe.

* * *

**_(1) - This is a spanish song! It was in the Cheeta Girls Two! lol, it's a laluby! I love it though!_**

**_(2) - In Beyond Worlds I use Mage Sharingan, this time I will not shorten it, and I'm going with more of the anime then the manga! _**

* * *

**_Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Itachi: I still see no reason for me being here._**

**_Me: Shut it Uchiha! I want you here, and that's that!_**

**_Itachi: (Sigh) Whatever._**

**_Me: Thank you. Now don't forget to review people! REVIEW!_**

**_Itachi: Bye._**


	4. Chap 4

_**Sasuke: Where's Kat?**_

_**Naruto: You made her cry and she ran off, remember!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn.**_

_**Naruto: Don't Hn, me! You made Kat-Chan cry! **_

_**Sasuke: She's so emotional.**_

_**Naruto: No you're just mean! No sex for a week!**_

_**Sasuke: -Pales- w-wh-wha-WHAT!**_

_**Naruto: You heard me!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, Some OOC an OC! SasuNaru! **_

_**Sasuke: -kneeling in front of Naruto- Come one Naru-Chan, you-you don't mean that!**_

_**Naruto: (Walks away to find Kat) I do Uchiha.**_

_**Sasuke: -gaps- …. Enjoy…. -sobs- **_

_**

* * *

**_

The blonde shot up in the bed, cold sweat dripping off his face. Naru could feel the pain in his head, and chest. But he had no idea what made it do so. He couldn't really remember his dream, only a few names, but what was happening was beyond him. A hand rubbed his back, how long it had been there? He had no clue, but he just now felt it and quickly turned to see a worried looking Yuki, her eyes a dark green, with a lace of lighter green.

"Are you okay Naru?" Yuki asked. Naru shifted so that he was laying his head on Yuki's chest. Yuki smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around him; she began to hum the song she had sung him to sleep last night, but with no singing this time.

"Yuie?" Naru asked in a small voice. Yuki looked down with a raised eyebrow; it had been a long time since the boy had called her that. The last time he had addressed her with his nickname, was when he asked about her parents.

"Yes Naru?" Yuki asked, Naru sat up and looked to Yuki who was looking sadder at the moment.

"Do you know someone named Sakura?" Naru asked, Yuki frowned then began to think. She sat there for a second before shaking her head.

"Sakura is a common name Naru; you'd have to be more precise." Yuki said. Naru sighed before nodding.

"How about a Tsunade?" Naru asked Yuki looked at him for a long time before shaking her head.

"That's not so common, but I don't know anybody by that name." Yuki said. "Where's this coming from?" Naru shrugged.

"I think I dreamt it, but I can't remember." Naru said and rubbed his temples for a second. His head felt like it was pulsing, it was killing him. Yuki smiled at him.

"So you remember some things then?" Yuki asked, Naru shook his head.

"Just names I think, there's another one, it's Sasuke but I'm sure I called him Teme." Naru said, and then nodded as if remembering some part of his dream. Yuki giggled slightly.

"Well I know no Sasuke, but it's an interesting nick name I guess." Yuki said. Naru looked at her.

"How do you know if I just didn't like him?" Naru asked. Yuki smiled.

"You don't really remember those that you hate so easily. Beside the look you had on you're face when you said Sasuke, it was a look you'd give me." Yuki said, Naru blushed deeply.

"Maybe he was you're l-o-v-e-r." Yuki taunted, saying each syllable in the word, Naru blushed even more and Yuki jumped out of the bed and out of the room.

"HE WAS NOT!" Naru yelled back at her, Yuki popped her head inside the room and smiled wickedly.

"How do you know it's a he?" Yuki said, moving her eyebrows in a subjective way before disappearing again, leaving a red Naru behind. Yuki laughed as she walked into the kitchen only to find a large blue man sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Kisame. Do you want me to cook you some breakfast?" Yuki asked, still slightly giddy from this morning with Naru. Kisame eyeballed her for a second before nodding. Yuki smiled and set to work, cooking some egg's with a side of bacon. _**(1) **_When she felt someone enter the kitchen she looked back and saw Itachi staring at her from his set at the table. She smiled sweetly at him, before looking back to her cooking.

"Good morning Itachi, hope you sleep well. Do you want food?" Yuki asked as she flipped some bacon. Before Itachi got an answer Naru ran in and grabbed the toast out of the toaster and sat down with the butter.

"Be nicer Naru!" Yuki said, Naru just stuck his tongue out at her and smiled at Kisame and Itachi. He then quickly buttered his toast before plopping it in his mouth and running back into his room. Yuki shook her head at him; he was always like this in the morning. She held up her hand, her finger spread out wide. Itachi and Kisame raised an eyebrow at her and she started to count down.

_**Five**_

_**Four**_

_**Three**_

_**Two **_

_**One**_

"Yuki, where's my hatchet!" Naru yelled. Yuki smirked at her guests before putting her hand down.

"Under you're bed you baka!" Yuki yelled back and flipped an egg. "Do you want breakfast Naru-Chan?"

"No! I'm going to start on the chores early so I can go into town with you today!" Naru called.

"What makes you think you're coming?" Yuki called back with a smirk on her face. Naru entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"What makes you think you're going alone again? Yesterday you were attacked." Naru said. Yuki sighed and pulled the food off the oven before turning to Naru.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine?" Yuki asked. All this time Kisame and Itachi just watched, mildly amused and slightly annoyed at being forgotten.

"As many times as you wish Yuie, I'm still not letting you go alone for a while. Who knows when those bandit's will attack you again." Naru said before leaving the room.

"Stop calling me Yuie! Besides won't be bothering me no more. Idiot bandits…" Yuki trailed off when she turned to see Itachi and Kisame looking at her with mild interest. Yuki smiled, and looked to Itachi.

"Did you want some breakfast?" Yuki asked with a smile. Itachi just nodded. She quickly turned around to hide the blush that was forming and started making their plates, and one for her. After she was sure the blush was away she turned back around with both plates and placed them in front of her guests, then grabbed hers and sat at the table.

"So, you guys leaving today? It look's like that storm passed last night." Yuki asked before shoving a piece of egg in her mouth and chewing. Kisame looked to Itachi, wondering the same thing, well along the same lines.

"You wouldn't mind if we stayed one more day, do you?" Itachi asked and looked at her. His eyes no longer held his Sharingan and Yuki noted his eyes were an onyx now, which confused the hell out of her. But she held her breath as she stared into onyx eyes, they seemed to burrow underneath her skin and look straight into her soul. She could fell that damn blush coming back.

"No not at all." Yuki answered a little too fast before looking away and shoving more food inside her mouth. She couldn't shake the feeling she had inside her. It was both, wanting to get as far away from the man as possible, but wanting to be as close as she possible can to him. Itachi smirked before placing a small piece of bacon in his mouth and chewing. Kisame looked to Itachi for a long period before the man finally looked to him. They clearly showed a look saying 'talk, now' and Itachi nodded slightly. Kisame then began to enjoy his breakfast as well.

* * *

"YUKI!" A scream stretched a crossed the house. Yuki had to stop her self from chocking as she stood and ran out the kitchen door.

"Naru?" Yuki asked and ran outside. Itachi and Kisame right on her heels.

"Yuki! It's Swiss! I think… I think something got to her…." Naru said, he was all teary eyed and he was leaning against the house.

"It'll be okay Naru, let me go and check. Okay?" Yuki said and Naru nodded weakly, she walked back around the house and disappeared. Itachi and Kisame noticed the pale look on Naru, Itachi walked over to the boy who looked about ready to get sick. Yuki came back out of the shed, her eyes green, but Itachi saw purple there as well.

"That's just… sick…" Yuki said, her face was paler then Naru's and it slightly worried Itachi. He raised an eyebrow at Yuki who looked to him and shook her head at him.

"Just don't go back there… I'll get to it after I get Naru back inside." Yuki said and gently pulled Naru off the wall. Itachi quickly went on his other side and helped, Yuki gently smiled to Itachi for the help. Kisame was already back inside the cabin, when they reached inside and put Naru in a chair, Kisame put a glass of water down in front of him.

"T-thanks…" Naru trailed off, it was hard talking. His stomach just wanted to empty it's self every time he opened his mouth.

"Naru, why don't you go lay down, I'll go and clean up in the barn. You just rest, I'm sorry you had to see something like that." Yuki said and looked sadly at Naru, the blonde just weakly nodded. Itachi helped the boy up and inside his room; Yuki leaned against the counter and took a deep breath.

"What the hell could do something like that?" Yuki wondered. It couldn't have been a wolf, or anything. She would have heard it last night, she didn't understand. Her poor horse, she and Naru loved that horse. A hand was placed on her shoulder and the thumb of the owner rubbed gently on her back.

"Do you want some help? With the… what ever it is back there?" A gentle voice came into her ear. She already knew who it was, and she just nodded weakly.

"If it's not too much trouble, if you get… weary, just tell me." Yuki said, Itachi smirked slightly but nodded anyways.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Itachi said. Yuki pushed her self off the counter.

"If you say so..." Yuki said and walked out of the kitchen. Kisame and Itachi stared at each other for a second.

"You did something didn't you?" Itachi whispered Kisame just broke into a huge grin. Itachi shook his head slightly before walking out of the kitchen. Itachi quickly walked out of the house and back around the cabin to the barn type thing. The moment he was close he could smell the blood and already rotting corpse. He walked into the barn door and saw Yuki with her eyes a dark purple with green mixed as she pulled on a pair of gloves. She quickly turned to Itachi who had opened the door and fought down her anger, her eyes turning back to a dark green, with a hint of purple. She tossed him a pair of gloves.

"First we'll pick everything up and put it all in trash bags. Then we'll just bury the trash bags. Afterwards it's the cleaning part; you don't really need to help with that part." Yuki said. Itachi let his eyes roam the barn, even he felt sickened by the scene. It was certainly Kisame's work, he made a disgusted face.

"This is just… how in the hell?" Itachi said his voice clearly showing his disgust. Yuki just looked down, and took a deep breath.

"Let's just get started, if you don't want to, its okay. You're a guest after all; I shouldn't have you doing this kind of work anyways." Yuki said, Itachi walked forward and was now standing in front of her. Yuki would have blushed, if it weren't for the fact that they were surrounded by Swiss guts. Itachi smirked slightly as he leaned forward just slightly.

"I think I can handle it." Itachi whispered, this time Yuki couldn't help the small blush. She looked away and cleared her throat before backing away.

"Alright stranger, help." Yuki said and grabbed a bag, shook it out and gave it to him. "Hold it open." Yuki said. Itachi smirked slightly and did as he was told. And so Yuki went about picking up what was left of her and Naru's beloved horse. When the bag got big enough to not be held open, Itachi helped pick the stuff, he noticed that every time Yuki bent down, she'd hold her breath.

* * *

"Sasuke, let's take a break!" Sakura suggested once the sun had started to peek over the horizon. They had been running none stop since the middle of the night. Sasuke looked back at his team before nodding in agreement. They were close to the town, but Sakura was right, they should take a break now. They slowed to a stop and everyone broke formation and relaxed against the trees.

"We're close to the town; I can smell the other humans." Kiba said, and Akamaru made a barking sound in agreement. The team shared looks before nodding.

"We'll rest for thirty minutes, and then head back out." Sasuke announced. Each one nodded and Sasuke leaned against a tree and shut his eyes. He didn't know what he was feeling but he could feel like they were close. He could feel in his gut that Naruto was near them. But there was something else, and as he closed his eyes, he swore he could see a face.

_--------Dream thing! --------_

_It was a girl, which confused him since he wasn't into girls. He could seem her eyes, they were a dark green, but there was a bright blue that mixed into them. Her hair was black and shoulder length. A tear dripped down her cheeks, she looked forward._

_"Go." She said in almost a whisper. She wasn't talking to him, he seemed to be off to the side, and she was talking to someone else. He looked to the area where she was facing but only saw bright blue eyes surrounded by a pool of darkness. _

_"I'll be fine, just go, please." She begged the person. It was then that she turned to Sasuke and let a small smile show on her face._

_"Keep him safe, don't let him get hurt." She spoke, her voice almost threatening. Sasuke stared into her eyes as they softened and her eyes changed to a lighter blue and lighter green._

_"Love him Sasuke." She spoke. _

_"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned, she smirked at him. _

_"You'll find out soon enough." She spoke and then disappeared. _

_---------End of dream thing---------_

Sasuke sat up quickly as he was pulled out of his dream. His team was looking at him with raised eyebrows. Sakura was the closest to him, and she was leaning down, her hand still on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked to her and sighed slightly.

"Yeah, just had a weird dream, that's all." Sasuke said, Sakura nodded and stood, then held her hand out for Sasuke.

"Well we should get going." Sakura said. Sasuke took her hand and was pulled to his feet. He had to admit, Sakura had been able to harness that strength now. She was pretty powerful, and had come a long way from when he last saw her. She still kept her hair shorter, but he had to admit that she would look a little better with it just slightly longer. It would frame her face better, but then again, she was a ninja and they don't worry about looks. Sakura had improved a lot, and Sasuke felt guilty again, for if he hadn't gone so far for a mission, Naruto would have been there, and stronger as well.

But he knew blaming himself now, wouldn't help them find Naruto any faster. He pulled his bag on his shoulder and started off after Kiba and Sakura who had already left. Everyone else followed the Uchiha. Sasuke thought about his dream, who was that girl? And what was she talking about? Or was it just a dream his mind had made up? Her eyes had changed, that was something he had never seen before. Kiba looked at Sasuke with a frown.

"Something on your mind Uchiha?" Kiba asked. Sasuke looked at him before shrugging slightly.

"Just my dream, it had a girl in it." Sasuke said.

"Oh, and here I thought Sasuke was gay." Kiba taunted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am gay Kiba." Sasuke stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Kiba laughed and then slowly died as he saw the blank expression on Sasuke's face.

"You're not kidding." Kiba said, Sasuke smirked and then shook his head. Kiba gapped at him as Sakura giggled from beside him.

"I told you Kiba." Sakura stated and Kiba rolled his eyes at him then looked back at the Uchiha.

"Alright so tell us about this girl then." Kiba said.

"Her eyes changed color and not like my Sharingan, just the colors. It was odd, and she was talking to me, she even said my name. But I've never seen her before; it could just be my imagination." Sasuke said, Kiba looked at him before shaking his head

"That is not you're imagination, no way you, Uchiha Sasuke can think up something cool like that. Besides I know a clan that can do that, it ties with my clan. Nekko, but it was cut down pretty badly around the first Hokage's time. We're not sure what happened but only a few were left. And they just stopped using their clan's power, stopped being ninja. But I know that their emotions were tied to their eyes, changed depending on the emotion." Kiba explained. Sasuke gapped at him.

"How could get end up in my dreams?" Sasuke asked. Kiba smirked slightly.

"That's only part of their powers. The Nekko clan drew power from the nature, and I mean that literally. They can draw chakra from any living creature, but plants are the easiest to do it. They can also skip into other people's dreams, although you'd have to meet the person before they could do it. So I'm not sure how she ended up in you're dream, or maybe it really is you're imagination." Kiba said. Sasuke nodded weakly and started to think more as they jumped tree to tree, closing in on the town.

* * *

_**Me: Hi I'm back!**_

_**Sasuke: Nice of you to be back Kat!**_

_**Me: -Raises eyebrow- umm… Suke, you feeling well?**_

_**Sasuke: -Eyebrow twitch-**_

_**Itachi: He's faking being nice so that Naru-Chan will sleep with him again. **_

_**Me: -grins- oh really! Have to praise Naruto later on!**_

_**Itachi: Yes we must. **_

_**Me: We?**_

_**Itachi: -evil grin-**_

_**Me: Tachi… stay away.**_

_**Itachi: -steps forward-**_

_**Me: -wide eyes and looks to readers- Bye-Bye! –Runs off-**_

_**Itachi: -Chases Kat-**_

_**Sasuke: -Sigh- Review. Bye.**_


	5. Chap 5

_**Me: Hello readers! **_

_**Itachi: Kat why am I tied up?**_

_**Me: -rolls eyes- Because you chased me last time!**_

_**Itachi: -smirks- tying me up isn't going to stop me from chasing you. **_

_**Kiba: Itachi leave her alone!**_

_**Me: -glomps Kiba- Kiba!**_

_**Itachi: -eye twitch- **_

_**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto… **_

_**Me: -eyes Itachi- Thank you… **_

_**Itachi: Untie me?**_

_**Me: no. **_

_**Warning: Slight OOC. An OC. Yaoi! SasuNaru!**_

_**Me: Thanks Kiba!**_

_**Kiba: No problem Kat!**_

_**Itachi: UNTIE ME!!!!**_

_**Me: No. Come on Kiba –drags Kiba away from struggling Uchiha- **_

_**Kiba: Enjoy! –Smirks at glaring Itachi-**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So what now?" Itachi asked as they finished burying the remains of Yuki's horse. Yuki sighed slightly and undid her hair tie, her black hair falling around her shoulders. She and Itachi had disposed of everything they could, even their gloves lay buried with the horse.

"I think I'm going to burn it." Yuki said and looked back at the barn with sad eyes. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Burn it?" He asked uncertain. Yuki nodded then frowned.

"But… if it gets too close to the house, that could end badly." Yuki said and sighed again. Itachi smirked slightly at her, she had calmed down and there was no hint of purple in her eyes any longer. He had figured purple was anger, the darker the color the angrier she was. He wasn't sure of light purple, but it was interesting to try and figure out her emotions. Even if her eyes changed with her emotions she had learned how to keep her emotions locked up inside her. He had a feeling he had learned about it once before, but couldn't place it, it must had been something he didn't think too much about.

"I could burn it down; the fire wouldn't hit the house." Itachi pitched and Yuki frowned at him.

"How?" She asked. Itachi smirked and walked over. He quickly went through the hand signs and Yuki's eyes widened as she watched Itachi take a large breath and shot a large fire ball out. The fire burning the barn quicker then if she had just lit it on fire. He stopped after a few minutes and the fire disappeared, the barn caved in on it's self, smoke rising off it. Yuki gapped at the sight and she walked next to Itachi as she stared at the now useless barn. Itachi smirked at the expression she was giving. She then frowned and Itachi raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth, and then closed it rethinking her wording. She then sighed.

"I give up." Yuki said, Itachi snorted slightly.

"Give up on what?" Itachi asked. Yuki looked at him.

"Figuring you out." Yuki said and then walked away and near the front of the house. Itachi watched her go with a slightly shocked expression before smirking and following. Kisame met them outside he had felt the sudden use of Chakra and quickly came outside to investigate. He watched as Yuki walked over with a still shocked expression and he raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi burnt my barn down…" Yuki muttered before walking around him and into the house. Kisame grinned at Itachi who just shrugged at him, but didn't go inside. Kisame walked forward, away from the front door, and away from hearing range.

"Why are we still here Itachi?" Kisame asked straight out. Itachi smirked slightly.

"She doesn't interest you?" Itachi asked, Kisame snorted.

"Only interest I have for her is how well she screams." Kisame said. Itachi let out a small sigh.

"You're so simple minded Kisame. Leader-sama could have some use for her. She's been to Konoha before, her eyes change color, and there's something about her." Itachi explained, already getting tired of explaining himself to his partner. Kisame snorted again.

"You sure you're not just getting soft." Kisame mocked and then back up as he was faced with a full Sharingan glare.

"I'm not getting soft." Itachi hissed at him. Kisame nodded weakly at him, he didn't want to piss Itachi off, no sir, not Itachi. Itachi calmed down, but his Sharingan didn't deactivate.

"I'm just saying I'm interested in what she can do. No harm in staying a few days, we can't extract the Nine-Tails until his time. Leader-sama hasn't contacted us about the five-tails so we still have to wait." Itachi explained and Kisame nodded once again, starting to see the logic the man had. He did notice the strange power that came off the young girl, well not too young; she seemed to be fifth teen, maybe sixteen. Naruto would be turning fifth teen soon if Kisame remembered correctly, not that he cared too much. Itachi walked around Kisame but stopped short and looked back to the fish guy. The Sharingan was deactivated once again, and Kisame stared into black pools. The fish man raised an eyebrow at the guy who stood in front of him, staring.

"If you want to kill something, go further away from the house. I don't want to have to pick up you're mess again, that was… weird, even for me." Itachi said before walking back inside, Yuki walking out of Naruto's room shaking her head. Itachi walked into the kitchen, Kisame walked inside as well, and followed the Uchiha. He quickly took a set at the kitchen table as he watched Itachi lean against the wall watching Yuki. Kisame frowned, he didn't think it was only what she could do that Itachi found interested.

"Everything alright with Naru?" Itachi asked. Yuki shook her head.

"No I think he's sick after that… I'll have to go into town to get something for him to eat tonight. He said he doesn't want ramen, which well tells me something's wrong." Yuki said and Itachi nodded slightly, he looked to Kisame before sighing slightly.

"Want me to come, Naru won't be happy if you go by you're self." Itachi asked. Yuki looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have to; I'm fine by myself…" Yuki said a mumbled something at the end that neither S-Class criminal's could understand. Itachi let a small chuckle come out his mouth before shaking his head slightly.

"Its fine, I want to head into town anyways. Kisame you'll look after the boy, right?" Itachi asked and clearly showed a look that said 'do anything and I'll kill you without a second thought.' Kisame gulped slightly before nodding at his demand.

"Sure, what can I do around here for fun?" Kisame asked as he looked around the house. Yuki sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't win in an argument. She then looked to Kisame; she didn't like the idea of having a stranger keep an eye on her brother as she liked to think of him as. But it couldn't hurt if his companion was coming with her, the fish guy wouldn't do anything to Naru without him, right? Even if he did try something, she knew that Naru could handle him, even if he was sick now, there was something that was instinct, and fighting came naturally to the boy. She had seen him in action and then decided to show him what she knew to help him out; he would train almost every day, if he hadn't seen Swiss he would be training in the woods about now.

"Well, if you want we need more wood for the fire, unless you like sleeping in a cold room. It gets pretty cold around here, especially at night. But I have a few books… or you could… I have no clue…" Yuki gave up. Itachi just shook his head, and caught the slightly frightened expression of Kisame.

"I'll get some wood for the house. I defiantly don't want to sleep in the cold." Kisame said, and Itachi shook his head again. Kisame wasn't great with the cold, he could stand it, but if he could he liked to stay warm. Not that Itachi could say anything, he may be cold hearted, but he wasn't cold blooded, he needed some warmth. Yuki smiled at him.

"Great, also if you could… umm… I'm not sure how to say this… like look around in the woods near by for anything that could have done that to Swiss. Don't need it coming back for more." Yuki pleaded and Kisame smirked slightly but nodded anyways. Yuki smile at him for accepting her offer before she disappeared back inside Naru's room. She stayed there for a few minutes before reappearing, a gold dagger laced to her right side, and a brown leather bag on her left.

"Ready?" She asked Itachi, who just nodded simply. Yuki turned to Kisame and smiled slightly.

"Make sure he doesn't try getting out of bed. I told him I was leaving and Itachi was coming, so he should stay in bed… again should." Yuki said and sighed slightly. The boy was something more than she could handle. Kisame just laughed before nodding again, Itachi walked out of the kitchen and Aki quickly followed him. She shut the door behind her and had to jog to catch up to Itachi who seemed to know where he was going. Yuki let the silence go on for a while longer as her mind took a spin into thinking, something she hadn't been able to do much lately.

She had a strange dream last night, something she didn't like. She dreamed, that was strange enough, she had never really dreamed. The only times she had it was almost as if she were in someone else's dreams or it was her nightmare, then she found out what she was. A Nekko, something she never knew before. Her last name she had forgotten, her father and brother never really telling her, they could have but she tried not to think about it. She didn't want to go by Nekko, because from what the books she had from her father, the Nekko clan had been almost wiped out years ago. So she wasn't sure what to do about it, so she decided to not say anything, to anyone.

But last night, she had a dream. She was talking to someone, telling them to go and that she would be fine. Why? She had no clue, and then she looked to someone else. She couldn't make out what the person looked like but she said his name. 'Sasuke' when Naru had uttered that name, it took her by surprise. She wondered what all of it meant, was it her powers? Or was it something else? She had no clue on that, she just hoped Naru would be okay, as long as the blonde was okay; Yuki could die and still be happy. She didn't want another person she cared about to die on her. Especially one that she had taken a great deal to keep safe.

"You okay?" Itachi asked Yuki, she had been spacing out while they walked. He didn't really mind walking, that was pretty much what he did now a days. He didn't really talk either, but having Yuki beside him, and not talking it felt odd in a way. Yuki snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Itachi before nodding.

"Just musing over a few things. Why? You wanted to talk about things?" Yuki asked and raised a thin eyebrow at him. Itachi smirked slightly at her.

"Not really, what type of things were you thinking about?" Itachi asked. Yuki looked to the clouds, they were white, but mostly it was a clear day, a light blue could be seen past the horizon.

"Nothing much, Swiss and her predator." Yuki lied. She didn't know if Itachi could tell she was lying, if he did he didn't say anything. Itachi looked Yuki over, not sure what to say.

"Just don't go looking for it. What ever killed your horse, it clearly was... blood thirsty." Itachi warned and Yuki let a small smile slip on her face as she peered at Itachi.

"Ahh… didn't know you cared." Yuki teased. Itachi just sighed slightly as he looked forward, not sure if he cared or not. It was mainly not, she just interested him, that's all.

"You interest me Yuki, that's all." Itachi said truthfully. Yuki was silent for a minute.

"Nothing much about me, I live with Naru, I get my money from my deceased family." Yuki admitted, she had told the same thing to Naru; that her family had died and gave her money. It wasn't a lie, just wasn't the full truth, he hadn't pressed after that. Itachi though, did.

"How'd they die?" Itachi asked. Yuki glanced at him; he wasn't looking at her but straight in front of him. She looked to the ground as they continued to walk. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she wanted to tell him, or maybe needed to tell him, needed to tell someone. To just get it off her chest, so with a deep breath Yuki opened her mouth.

"My mother died of a sickness; I'm not too sure what it was. It had been a little while ago. I was nine when she died, my father, brother and I traveled for the next three years. We were near the border of Fire and Sound when we were attacked. My brother had been able to get me out of there while my dad held them off. But he was hurt, and when we got to the nearest town he too passed away. I was near my hometown, the town we're going to now. My grandfather was here he didn't like me too much, but when he died a few months before I found Naru, he passed all the families money down to me. The cabin was my fathers; he had built it for him and my mother when they got married." Yuki explained.

It felt odd to her. Explaining her past, she had never talked about it. She didn't go into detail, which even this strange man couldn't get out of her. She would never talk about that fight, about how she had seen her father barely standing as her brother pulled her away. About how the man who had attacked them just smiled at her as they ran, that creepy smile, with those creepy eyes of his. She would never forget that man, when she did have nightmare it was always him. Never anything else, just him, but she didn't really know what the man's name was. Itachi glanced at Yuki, her eyes a dark purple as she remembered the man, but there was green still in her eyes, she wasn't fully angry.

"My families gone too." Itachi admitted, Yuki snapped her head up to Itachi who was still walking. She kept her feet moving even though she wanted to stop and talk, but he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki trailed of when Itachi just chuckled deeply.

"Don't worry about it, my family and I… we didn't get along." Itachi said, he was slightly glad she was behind him as he felt that sick smile slip on his face before he pushed it down. Yuki frowned slightly as she caught up with him.

"Didn't get along?" Yuki asked, not meaning to pry but he had pried into her life hadn't he, she had dibs now. Itachi let his onyx eyes flicker to her before sighing slightly.

"Yeah, my mother, she paid attention to my younger brother… my father… he held me so much higher, I became what he wanted. But when I became too much he turned me away." Itachi answered, he didn't really like talking about his family. It didn't hurt, just made him angry, but if he were to get angry around Yuki, she could become frightened and may do something she would regret.

"Oh, my grandfather was kind of like that. He hated the fact that my mother and father married. They got married at sixteen, so he was dead set against the marriage. But they didn't listen, so he didn't like me or my older brother." Yuki admitted, she felt her sadness coming, she hated the way her grandfather treated her. Like she wasn't worth walking the earth that he stood on. Itachi noticed the sadness coming off the girl beside her, so he decided to change the subject.

"So how old are you?" Itachi asked, he was curious as to how old she was. Yuki perked up at the sudden change in subject, but frowned as she thought for a second.

"I'll be sixteen tomorrow actually." Yuki said and Itachi smiled.

"Oh really?" He asked. Yuki nodded with a large grin on her face. She had almost forgotten about her birthday with all the new guests and events going on.

"How old are you?" Yuki asked. Itachi frowned slightly at her but smirked after a second.

"I'm twenty." Itachi said and Yuki pouted.

"So unfair." She complained still pouting, her eyes a dark blue. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, his face clearly showing amusement.

"And why's that?" Itachi asked. Yuki shook her head and smiled at him.

"You're older." Yuki shrugged. "Oh well, most people usually are. I think Naru's even older than me." Yuki said with another pout. Itachi laughed before realizing what he was doing… he was… he was laughing! He hadn't laughed in such a long time, the last time he laughed was when he was with Sasuke, and that was before he had wiped the clan out. Yuki also seemed taken aback at the sudden laughter that came from the man in front of her.

"You okay?" Yuki asked, her eyes bright blue, betraying her question. Itachi looked at her, the laughter gone, but he noticed she was joking with him as he stared into blue eyes, traces of sadness all gone. He let a small smile/smirk on his face.

"Fine." Itachi said simply. Yuki smiled at him.

"So what are you doing for you're birthday?" Itachi asked. Yuki frowned slightly before shrugging.

"Don't know, Naru and I just hit the town that night last year. We went and saw one of the pictures playing, grabbed something to eat, got a cake and went home. But I have no clue what I'm going to do this year." Yuki said still smiling. It had been one of her favorite days and birthdays that year. Itachi smirked slightly at her, but remained quite.

* * *

The group walked silently through the busy town. It was larger than Konoha, and a whole lot busier. This was Tsunade's place, crowed with gamble places, bars, and inns. It looked sort of like the town Sasuke had met up with Itachi when he was trying to get Naruto. But it wasn't, it was a little bigger than that. Sakura awed slightly and Kiba whistled as a girl with blonde hair walked by swaying her hips at him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and Sakura hit Kiba on the arm. He growled at her but then stopped when everyone glared at him. He shyly smiled at them and looked away. Sasuke sighed.

"Alright split up. Hinata go with Kiba, make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. Shino and Sai, Kakashi you're alone, Sakura and I will pair up. Try and get as much information as you can." Sasuke said. Each one nodded before taking off. Hinata quickly following Kiba who let out a 'hell yeah' and took off. Sai and Shino just walked down a random area and started to ask questions to people who worked in the shops. Kakashi had already disappeared. Sakura looked to Sasuke who sighed slightly, she chuckled softly at him.

"Don't worry; even if they seem to goof off, they want to find Naruto as much as we do." Sakura reassured him. Sasuke gave her a weak smile before he started walking down the main street, Sakura right behind him. They walked on in silence, occasionally asking people about Naruto, giving a description and even pulling out a picture. But each one just shook their heads at him and muttered a 'sorry can't say I have' before leaving. Sasuke frowned, even he felt like most of them wasn't telling the truth, but he couldn't say for sure. Sakura walked back from a flower shop while shaking her head.

"Nothing?" Sasuke asked, Sakura nodded. The Uchiha sighed, was it hopeless after all? No, Sasuke shook his head to get ride of that thought.

"You guys looking for something?" Came a girl's voice. Sasuke turned around and he swore the girl seemed familiar but he couldn't place her. Her eyes were a light purple, with a mix of blue and green. It was an odd color, but he couldn't say anything, he had onyx eyes. She looked him over slightly, her eyes just slightly wide, but went back to the normal size. Sasuke just figured she thought he was hot, not like it hadn't happened before.

The girl had long black hair that fell just below her shoulders. She had on a pair of black Khaki's with a purple and green long sleeved shirt, a leather pouch hung on her left side, and a golden dagger on her right. In her right hand was a white plastic bag, filled with food and other things. Sakura smiled at her, and she dug around her bag.

"Yeah, we're looking for someone. Maybe you can help, miss…" Sakura trailed off. The girl smiled.

"Yuki and I'll help as much as I can." The girl now named as Yuki answered.

"I'm Sakura, this is Sasuke. Umm have you seen this guy, he's probably taller by now though." Sakura introduced them as she handed Yuki a picture of team seven, then pointed to the blonde in the middle. Sasuke studied Yuki's form, she had seemed surprised when Sakura introduced them, and as she looked to the picture she stared at the boy for a second. She looked up and steadied them for a second before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't say I have. I think I remember someone that looked like this, but it was so long ago." Yuki answered. Sasuke and Sakura perked up, this was at least something.

"Really when?" Sakura asked quickly. Yuki frowned at her.

"A year or maybe it was two. I'm not sure; the past two years have been pretty cramped together for me. Is he important to you guys?" Yuki asked as she handed Sakura back the picture. Sasuke smiled softly at her.

"The most important person in my life." Sasuke answered truthfully. Yuki smiled sadly at him.

"Sorry I can't help you… Sasuke right?" Yuki asked uncertain, but Sasuke nodded confirming she was right. Yuki smiled softly.

"Well if you can give us any details about what way he went that'd help too. We have to find him soon, he's in danger." Sakura answered Yuki looked to the pink haired ninja.

"Danger?" Yuki asked uncertain. Sakura nodded quickly.

"Yeah, he's… well…" Sakura frowned she couldn't just come out and say it. Yuki seemed to be waiting for an explanation. Sasuke sighed.

"An evil organization is after him, if we don't find him he will probably die." Sasuke answered truthfully and Yuki's eyes widened big time.

"Oh… wow…" Yuki muttered trailing off. "Umm… well it's been a long time so I don't really remember him leaving. He could still be in this town for all I know. Try to local café's or restaurants, maybe he got a job or something. There are a lot of blondes around so it's hard to just pinpoint one." Yuki said. Then added. "It'll take a while to talk to everyone in this town, I suggest the Yasu family inn, you'll get the best dealt there."

Sasuke and Sakura sighed in relief, it wasn't much but it was at least something. This girl was the first to at least say something. But it was risky information; she could have seen a totally different blonde then Naruto. Yuki smiled slightly at them.

"I should get going. I have a sick brother to tend to, and I have to find my escort somewhere. He left me…" Yuki said with a small pout. Sakura chuckled softly before nodding.

"Thanks for your help Yuki. See you around." Sakura said and Yuki nodded back to them before walking away, a small smile on her face. Once she was out of sight her face turned to a frown as she processed the information. She didn't know why she had lied to them about Naru; it was clearly Naru from two years ago. The orange jump suit and everything, and Sasuke, he looked like Itachi. Just what had she gotten herself into, and could she rely on Itachi.

They said someone was after Naru, so then who was it? And what did they want with Naru? She quickly moved through the crowd and pushed onto the trail, she knew why she hated coming down on the busy days, it was always so much more crowed. She wondered where Itachi had gone to. Yuki frowned; she couldn't just leave Itachi that would just be mean. Yuki sighed, but she had no clue where to… wait who was wrapping their arms around her waist?! Yuki quickly turned around, only to come face to face with Itachi. She sighed in relief as he smirked down at her; she blushed deep as she pulled away.

"Jeez Itachi, you scared me." Yuki said and pushed around him, quickly walking down the trail. Itachi frowned slightly before jogging to catch up with her. He looked her over; she seemed to be in deep, deep thought.

"You okay?" Itachi asked as he reached down and took the bag out of her hand. She looked as if she were about to protest about it, but kept her mouth shut, before sighing. She looked up to the sky, it was still pretty bright out, and it hadn't taken long to get to the town as it usually did. But being with Itachi usually made time fly quicker then usual, the sun was starting to slip to a low sun. Meaning it was close to evening, and it looked like it would rain again tonight.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where did you go anyways, you're lucky I might have just left you?" Yuki said and looked up at him who frowned at her.

"It was really crowed in there. You disappeared from beside me, so I went back to the trail and waited for you to return, I figured it was useless looking for you in a town that big and crowed." Itachi explained.

"Oh, yeah it gets pretty crowed on days like today. All the markets get new supplies in today, didn't mean to leave you like that." Yuki admitted. Itachi just shrugged.

"I wasn't waiting that long." Itachi said. Yuki nodded slightly and they continued to walk in silence. They got half way home when Yuki stopped, Itachi quickly following her, they looked forward and in the middle of the trail was a group of guys. Itachi raised an eyebrow as Yuki sighed loudly.

"I swear they never learn… this is so annoying…" Yuki muttered. Itachi chuckled slightly earning a glare from the girl. Her eyes were a light purple, and Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"What you feeling right now?" Itachi asked. Yuki frowned at him before looking to the group of grinning men.

"Irritated." Yuki stated simply. Itachi smirked, he had found out another emotion color. But before he could say anything to her one of the larger men in the group stepped forward.

"Alright girly, time to pay up that dagger of yours." The man said. Yuki sighed in irritation; she was starting to notice she sighed a lot lately.

"You'd think they'd realize by now, that no matter how many there are, their fighting skills still suck ass." Yuki muttered. There were at least ten men, and Itachi raised an eyebrow at the girl beside her. Maybe he would get to see what she could do after all, good thing too, he had felt familiar Chakra enter the town, which was why he slipped into hiding and off the trail. They would have to leave pretty soon, and he wasn't leaving without Naruto, and maybe Yuki. Yuki looked to Itachi and gave him a bored look, before reaching to her pouch and tossing it to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I know you can do things and all, but just hold that while I take care of this guy." Yuki said and handed him her dagger as well, he looked it over. It was solid gold, with different rubies imbedded along the handle, the blade a white material that even he didn't know of. It looked very valuable; no wonder the bandits wouldn't leave her alone. He then looked to Yuki who was walking forward. The men all tensed up as she came closer to them, her eyes a very bright purple, Itachi smirked. He wouldn't see her angry, but at least he knew the lighter the purple the more irritated she was.

"Leave now, or you know what'll happen." Yuki calmly stated. The man smirked.

"You can't beat ten of us up. We'll kill you and then that guy." The man said. Yuki narrowed her eyes, her eyes becoming a darker purple by the minute. Itachi raised an eyebrow at that, she looked back her eyes a dark purple now, they almost looked black from where he stood. Yuki smirked and looked back to the other, she put a hand and made a 'come' motion. They smirked.

"Kill her." The one in the middle stated simply and they all charged toward her, weapons raised. Itachi just stayed back and watched, but he did however get in a position if he needed to interfere, not that he thought he would, but he wasn't going to let bandits take his interest away from him.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he spread himself a crossed the bed. Kakashi giggled over a part of his book as he sat on the other bed in the hotel. Sai sat on the other bed in front of Kakashi drawing like he usually did. Sasuke looked to the ceiling as he thought about the information they had all gathered. It seemed Naruto was still in the town, Shino and Sai had said a few had seen the blonde walking around. But no one really knew who he was, but they said it was unambiguously**_(1)_** him, with the three whisker marks on his tan cheeks. So Sasuke was slightly happy, Kiba even said that he and Akamaru could smell Naruto's scent all over town, but he couldn't track it down. It was all around the town even back where they had come from; Kiba said it was impossible to track him down like that.

_Naruto… where are you?_ Sasuke wondered as he stared up at the ceiling, he wasn't tired. He felt anxious for seeing Naruto again, telling him the truth this time. He hadn't meant to hurt the blonde, and he wasn't going to kill the blonde either. There was no way he could have killed him, no way he could betray him, for he Uchiha Sasuke… was in love with his best friend Uzumaki Naruto. He had finally been able to admit it when he was with Orochimaru, him not having his sun around made him feel empty. He didn't like the feeling, not one bit. It scared him, and he wanted to know what it was, so after a long and painful night, he had finally figured his feelings out. He was in love with the loud, obnoxious, idiotic, blonde known as dobe or Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi voice slashed through his musing and Sasuke looked over at his former teacher. To his surprise Kakashi had his book down, and Sai seemed to look up from his drawing.

"What?" Sasuke asked him. Kakashi sighed and sat up, looking at Sasuke fully.

"Well… earlier when I was searching… I felt Itachi." Kakashi admitted, he looked somewhat guilt for keeping it from Sasuke. Sasuke shot up and stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi stared at him, guilty now gone and his bored expression back on.

"Because Sasuke, he wasn't with Naruto, nor was he with Kisame. He was just walking through the town, looking for someone. So he hasn't found the blonde either, and that's saying something since it's you're brother." Kakashi explained. Sasuke seemed to relax slightly at that. If Itachi hadn't found him, then they still had a chance at getting Naruto before he did.

"I tried to follow, but he disappeared, I don't think realized I saw him though." Kakashi said before leaning back in his bed. Sasuke nodded.

"Kakashi, keep an eye out for him. But don't fight him, you know you can't defeat him, last time proved that." Sasuke said, Kakashi nodded. He wasn't really going to fight the Uchiha again anyways; well maybe he had been thinking it. But Kakashi still ranked higher than Sasuke, so he didn't have to take orders from the kid. Kakashi just didn't feel like running the team this time, but he would still say something if he needed to. So far, Sasuke had done a good job at being team captain.

Sasuke laid back down, suddenly feeling very tired after just that little talk with his sensei. He closed his onyx eyes and before he knew it he had slipped into a sleep state.

_-------------------------Dream--------------------------_

_He walked through the field, a blonde haired boy stood in the meddle of the flower field. Sasuke looked around, no one else was around, just him and the blonde. He stepped forward once more, coming closer and closer to the blonde. His heart pounded as the blonde turned when he got closer. Bright cerulean eyes locked with onyx eyes. The tanned face frowned, his whisker marks moving, those plump lips trying to decide whether or no to frown or smile. _

_"Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off and stepped forward once again. The blonde gave a small smile and nodded. _

_"Sasuke…" Naruto answered and Sasuke now stood in front of the blonde. They stayed that way; Naruto stared at Sasuke as the Uchiha stared at him. _

_"I didn't betray you Naruto…" Sasuke said and Naruto didn't look away from him, but his smile dropped. _

_"But you left for Orochimaru…" Naruto trailed off as he remembered the fight, tears sprang in his eyes and he went to step away from the Uchiha as if he would attack without a moments notice. Sasuke was quicker, he grabbed one of his tan hands and prevent the blonde to move away. Sasuke pulled the blonde into a hug and wrapped his pale arms around the boys frame. _

_"It was a mission Naruto… I didn't mean to hurt you… I'm so sorry…please forgive me." Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear, feeling the shiver that ran through the blonde's body. Sasuke pulled away and wiped the stray tears away from Naruto's eyes. _

_"Sasuke…" Naruto trailed off as he looked into onyx eyes. _

_"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke said again. Naruto let a small smile claim his face. _

_"I forgive you Sasuke." Naruto answered. Sasuke couldn't help it, the smile that spread on his face was too welcoming at the moment. Naruto seemed shocked as he watched the smile come and stay. Sasuke leaned forward and Naruto looked even more surprised. _

_"Come to back to me Naruto." Sasuke whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers through Naruto once again. Naruto looked up into onyx eyes, Sasuke was still taller than he was, something that would probably always be. _

_"I will…" Naruto answered and pressed his lips on the paler ones. Sasuke closed his eyes enjoying the warmth Naruto provided. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer. He wanted to feel Naruto, even for this small second. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulder as he continued to bask in the simple kiss. Naruto was the first to pull away. _

_"I'll come back Sasuke, I promise… just give me time." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned. _

_"How much time?" Sasuke asked getting slightly impatient with the blonde. Naruto gave him a shy smile. _

_"I'm not sure, but I'll come back I promise. I'm trying it's just hard to break through." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned again. _

_"Break through what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head and kissed the Uchiha's lips once again. _

_"I must go." Naruto said and backed away from Sasuke. Sasuke reached out to grab the sad smiling blonde but when he touched the blonde, the form disappeared into the wind. _

_"Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off, his hand still clasping the spot Naruto had just stood at. _

_----------Dream end------------_

_

* * *

**1.) unambiguously - Clearly; Definitely. (A/N: I used a big word! woot! lol)

* * *

**_

_**Me: Chapter five done! Woot! Woot!**_

_**Itachi: -pulls Kat from behind- Hello there.**_

_**Me: -wide eyed- How'd you get out of you're binds?**_

_**Sasuke: I let him out –smirks evilly-**_

_**Me: -glares- Oh you'll pay Sasuke!**_

_**Sasuke: -shrugs- His offer was too tempting, now onto molesting my dobe. –walks away-**_

_**Itachi: Tying me up was mean Kat-Chan. **_

_**Me: Itachi… we have to say bye to readers. **_

_**Itachi: -sighs- Don't forget to review for Kat! –Starts dragging Kat away-**_

_**Me: BYE!!!!!!!!!!! -Door slam-**_


	6. Chap 6

_**Itachi: Hello, I will be taking over today. **_

_**Me: Who said?**_

_**Itachi: Me. **_

_**Me: …. Whatever… **_

_**Disclaimer: Kat-Chan does not own Naruto!**_

_**Me: Nope, sure don't! –cries-**_

_**Warnings: Some OOC! An OC! Yaoi! SasuNaru! **_

_**Me: Speaking of those two, where in god names are they now a days? **_

_**Itachi: Sasuke still pleading with Naruto to have sex with him. Being nice to you didn't help him in that situation. **_

_**Me: Serves him right. Untying you like that…**_

_**Itachi: What was that –wraps arm around Kat's waist- Kat-Chan.**_

_**Me: Nothing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!**_

_**Itachi: -smirk- enjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Yuki shot up; sweat dripping from her hair line, her dark purple eyes looked around the black room. She looked quickly over to see Naru still sleeping soundly next to her, his face set into a peaceful smile. Yuki's eyes turned to a light blue with a mix of dark green in them. She ran her hand through Naru's hair and he purred slightly making her giggled just slightly though, as to not wake the sleeping blonde. She pulled herself out of bed, and pushed the window that was in the room open. It was pretty dark out still, the stars giving her light. She quickly pulled herself out of the window and dropped to the ground. She looked back in making sure Naru was still asleep before shutting the window. She would be able to get back in easily.

She pulled away from the window and walked a little ways away; she found a spot on a small hill that went straight into the forest. Yuki sat down, feeling the cold whip at her over heated body. It felt so good to her, she laid back against the slightly wet from dew grass. She let out a comfortable sigh as she looked up at the stars. Today had been weird, and she had let her anger go again. And in front of Itachi, that was the worst part, if it had been in front of Naru, she would be slightly less freaked. But Itachi… Yuki sighed; she hadn't talked to him the rest of the way home after she had 'taken care of' the bandits. More like placed half of them in a hospital while the others went running away screaming. She shuddered slightly; she hadn't really been that bad. The bandits weren't that good at fighting; their skills could be blocked by a beginner.

She had taken down the 'leader' first. Quickly enough to cause some hesitation, she then went and knocked two that were closest to the first. Those two went down quicker then anyone else. They would have a few broken ribs after getting kneed and elbowed in the chest like that. There were three more that came at her, each with a weapon, or what you could pass off as a weapon. It looked more like two different weapons pieced together by glue. With that theory Yuki had pulled one of the sword rather quickly, yanking the blade off the handle, and then using the hilt of the blade she slammed it into the stomach of the holder. He didn't fall after that though, so she slammed her hand on the back of his neck, knocking him out completely. After that the two were hesitating and the others had already taken off. Yuki barely even did anything and they went off screaming into the woods.

After that Itachi had came up to her, but after Yuki had come off the high of being angry and fighting she became sad. Itachi had no clue as to why, she just took her things wordlessly and starting walking again. She didn't speak to him the rest of the way, she knew he was slightly irritated with her, but she couldn't speak. She knew what was coming after that, every time she would lose her anger she would think of _him _the man who had taken both her brother and father's life. The way he smiled almost knowingly at her as her brother dragged her away, even with the sword embedded in his stomach; he had managed to pull her away from the fight. And she knew that when she thought about him, he wouldn't leave, like a plague. He haunted her, even when she finally was able to sleep. That was the reason she woke up with a sweat, and then came out into the cold biting air.

When she had gotten home, she had been so caught up into thinking about _him _and what those two strangers had said she didn't notice the creepy grin Kisame was giving her. She then didn't notice the look he and Itachi shared when Itachi walked in next. She fixed a simple rice with fried veggies for dinner, making Naru eat at least something, before saying good night, and falling asleep on the bed with Naru. She felt him get up before she fell a sleep and went to get something to drink, or whatever. He came back a half an hour later and snuggled up against her. She had finally been able to fall asleep with him around her. But that didn't stop _him _from coming into her nightmare. She was just glad Naru seemed to be having a good dream this time, and hoped he wouldn't wake with a start like earlier that morning.

Yuki shivered as a strong wind bit at her exposed arms. She had on a black short sleeved shirt, with matching sweats, with no shoes on. Yuki found herself in a stupid situation, it was just screaming 'come on cold, come and get me!' She sighed slightly and then shivered again. It wasn't as great as it had been just a few minutes earlier. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her body, as she looked into the night sky, picking out shapes the stars made. She then felt a warm object wrap around her shoulders and a then saw the black with red clouds cloak draped in front of her.

"Just what are you doing out here, its freezing." Came a slightly annoyed voice from beside her. Yuki looked over to see Itachi sitting beside her. He looked irritated as much as he sounded. Yuki shyly smiled at him.

"Nightmare." Yuki stated and looked back to the sky. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nightmare?" He asked Yuki nodded not looking at him. She closed her eyes, the face still visible and that made her shudder.

"Remember when my brother had taken me away from my father during the attack. Well there was this guy there… he looked; well let's just say he's not a pleasant memory for me. He's just frightening, he makes Kisame look like an angel." Yuki said and shuddered again. Itachi just stayed quite hoping for more detail.

"I don't really know why I'm like this. But when ever I get angry like today… he just kind of pops up into my mind, and won't go away. It's almost like he's mocking me, and I don't even know who this guy is… idiotic isn't it." Yuki said and looked to a frowning Itachi.

"I don't think it's idiotic. It must pretty freaky if you think the guy makes Kisame look good. Honesty I never even thought it was possible." Itachi said and Yuki giggled slightly at that before nodding.

"It'd odd, I know I'm not afraid of him, I don't know what it is that makes me react the way I do." Yuki said and looked to the sky again; she let a smile slip on her face, feeling better already. The vision of the guy nearly gone.

"Maybe, it's he who triggers your anger? You hadn't gotten mad until those guys threatened me… so maybe you think of him because he took your father away from you." Itachi pitched. Yuki blinked and then blinked again. She had never thought of that before, and so she closed her eyes for a second as she thought. It was true when ever she got truly angry like she had earlier; it was either something with death, something getting taken away, the mere thought of the guy. Yuki opened her eyes but didn't look to Itachi.

"Yes, I think your right." Yuki said in an almost whisper. Itachi smirked slightly, he was beginning to see how Yuki worked, but there was so much he didn't understand about her.

"Yuki." Itachi said not sure what even he wanted. Yuki blinked then looked to Itachi who was staring at her. Yuki blushed slightly.

"Yes?" She asked in a higher voice then normal, but Itachi still caught it and smirked slightly.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" Itachi asked. Yuki became wide eyed before smiling.

"I guess it would make it my birthday now huh?" Yuki said and went to look away but couldn't. She stared into the onyx pools of his eyes as he let a small smile slip on his face and he leaned closer to her.

"It would seem so." He said and leaned farther in, knowing now what he wanted to do. "Happy sixteenth birthday Yuki." Itachi said and Yuki's breath hitched as the man's lips pressed softly and hesitantly against her own. Itachi still had his eyes opened looking at Yuki's surprised face, the emotions running through her eyes. It amused him to see they ranged from light green, to a pink color, and red. He wondered what all of them meant and what emotion she would have when they were fully there. Itachi pressed on, getting more anxious since she wasn't pushing him away. Yuki's eyes slid shut, not sure why she was doing it, she didn't even know much about this guy, but she felt her heart start beating rapidly inside her chest. Itachi smirked slightly and let his eyes shut; it was useless now to keep them open, since he couldn't see her eyes.

He pushed Yuki against the grass, the cloak keeping her from touching the wetness of the grass. Yuki gasped slightly as she felt him crawl on top of her, but he used this as an opportunity to glide his tongue inside her mouth, feeling her melt underneath him as he moved his slightly experienced tongue around hers. Yuki wasn't sure what was going on at the moment. She had no clue as to what time it was at the moment, no clue where she was, and her fear or anger had completely vanished. She felt oddly dizzy as she felt his hands pull hers above her head, his tongue still doing something that made her even dizzier inside her mouth. It felt so good, at the same time something in the back of her head was saying it wasn't such a good thing to be doing at the moment.

He used one hand to pined hers over her head, her hands touching the wet and cold grass. While his other hand slide smoothly and softly down her arms, to her neck making her moan just slightly at the soft touch, then to her side, and to her hip, where he kept it. He pushed on the ground with the hand to move himself further on top of her, his legs straddling her body beneath him. He had no clue why he was doing this, why he felt this way towards her, he was supposed to be a cold blood murder, not making out with a just now sixteen year old, under the star lit sky. But at the moment, he cared not for the surrounding, or who he was, right now he focused on making that cute little moan come again. He slid his hand under the shirt just slightly, letting his cold hand softly rub over her warm skin. She gasped slightly at coldness that touched her side and came to her stomach, but it wasn't cold like the wind, it felt good. Making a small moan escape her mouth almost unwillingly. Itachi smirked into the kiss, keeping his hand rubbing her stomach. Yuki whimpered underneath him, and Itachi pulled away, panting just as heavily as she was. Her eyes were half closed, her lips parted just slightly as her breaths came in quick pants. Itachi seemed to come to his senses quicker than she, and noticed that she was shivering despite the heated kiss and that the temperature outside had at least dropped in the last few minutes.

He pulled off her, and she looked up at him, her breathing starting to steady out, but her heart still pounded unevenly inside her chest. She was surprised he couldn't hear it, because that was pretty much all she could hear. He held a hand down to her and she tentatively took it, quickly gripping onto the cloak that was beneath her. Itachi pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her waist as he steadied her out. But didn't let go of her, not that he really wanted to anyways, he was still in high from the kiss. He briskly walked them over to the window Yuki had climbed out of and he leaned down and captured her lips once again with his. Yuki closed her eyes as she leaned into the kiss, he didn't take it too far, feeling a strong wind come, and a rain drop drip on his cheek. He pulled away.

"Get inside idiot, its cold and about to rain." Itachi said and pushed the window open. Yuki nodded weakly, and he watched as she used one hand to pull herself up into the window. She tossed him is cloak before looking at him one last time.

"I'll see you in the morning Yuki, happy birthday." Itachi said and watched in amusement as she blushed before nodding and shutting the window, the black and blue sheet came over the window and he smirked before disappearing and reappearing inside her room, he laid on her bed and took a deep breath. Just what had he gotten himself into, his life was mean to be simple, kill, world domination, all that jazz, nothing about girls and funky eyes. He stared at the ceiling coming down from the high that he always felt when he was around her. He knew there was something about her, something what attracted him to her. It almost scared him, but after that kiss, he knew that even a killer needed someone. Besides he did wish to restart the clan one day, why not the girl who makes him show emotion he hadn't in such a long time? He was pretty sure he couldn't kill her, even if he wanted to.

Yuki curled up against Naru, his warmth flooding her quickly. She pulled the covers over her still freezing body. Yuki heard Naru take a deep breath and she wondered what he was dreaming of, and if it was better than her dream she had just gone through. She laid there a second, senses and memories coming clear again. Then it hit her all at once, what in kami's name was she thinking? Kissing a guy she barely knew, a guy whom she didn't even know the last name of, and on top of it a twenty year old. She took a deep breath, and felt like she should start hitting herself for her stupidity or something. She didn't even know if she could trust Itachi, sure he was a good listener, and she could open up strangely easy with him. But Sasuke and Sakura had said some organization was after Naru, and suddenly Itachi and Kisame come in with black cloaks with red clouds and some weird ring on their fingers. It looked like an eye. She let a small sigh out, knowing that Itachi could probably hear her now.

_Just what have I gotten myself into? _Yuki thought and looked to Naru who was grinning widely and snuggling closer to her. Yuki smiled slightly and ran a hand through his hair. She didn't really care what she got herself in, but whatever it was; Naru was going to be safe. She'd have to make sure Sasuke and Sakura were legit and they really cared for Naru. If so, she'd let them have him back, he deserved to be with people who know him, and can probably get his memories back. Living with her was no familiarity, and that's what he needed to be able to retain his memories. If not, he'd never be able to remember. She hugged him tightly, letting the tears well up in her eyes. She wanted him to remember, it hurt when you didn't remember; she didn't remember part of her life. And it still feels so empty there, to not know what she had missed. She closed her eyes, her immediate thoughts going straight to Itachi. She blushed deeply as the memory of them kissing replayed inside her head over, and over. She was a tomato by the time she finally fell asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Onyx eyes opened, the sun rising and seeping into the window beside his bed. He rolled over and sighed, he had another weird dream again. Although it wasn't as weird as they girl one, he did get a simple pleasure of seeing Naruto again, even if it was his mind playing painful tricks on him. He cared not, he just wondered what the boy meant, and even his mind couldn't figure it out.

"Oh Sasuke you're awake!" Sakura said as she walked into the room, the door left open just slightly. Sasuke sat up, the blanket falling down, showing off his toned pale chest. Sakura blushed slightly before laying the tray of food on his lap, before sitting on the end of the bed.

"We tried waking you up, but it was like you were unconscious or something." Sakura said with a frown. Sasuke looked to the breakfast she had given him; there was a muffin of some sort, bacon, and eggs with some toast, and a glass of orange juice. Sasuke smiled slightly at her.

"I'm fine, just an odd dream again. Thanks for the food Sakura." Sasuke said and frowned at the dream again. Could it have been the Nekko? Did she tie in with Naruto some how? And just why did she show up in his dream but no one else's?

"What was the dream about? Was it the Nekko again?" Sakura asked fully interested. Sasuke looked at her, his eyes dazed just slightly. He wondered why he couldn't place a face with the girl from his dreams.

"No it wasn't the Nekko, it was Naruto." Sasuke answered truthfully. Sakura sighed slightly before patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll find him." Sakura answered before standing and walking towards the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him with a smile.

"Eat, get dressed, everyone else has already left to search some more. I'm heading out, so you're on your own now." Sakura said before slipping into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. Sasuke looked to his food once again before picking up the muffin and starting in on it. He quickly ate his food then sat it off to the side and pulling on some cloths. A pair of blue Khaki's with a white tee shirt that had the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. He then left the apartment room, and then the inn all together, Yuki had been right the Yasu place was the best they had found in town. _Yuki_ he thought with confusion. There was something familiar about the girl but for some reason he couldn't place it. It made him a little irritated, hoping it was nothing too bad.

He walked down the streets, talking to random people who looked like they lived there. He did get a few, 'yeah Blondie! He hasn't come around for a little while.' But other than that he got nothing. Just more evidence that Naruto was somewhere in this town, but just where was he? It was starting to get annoying for him; he wanted to find Naruto now. If Itachi was in this town, that meant their time was lessoning every second. Hell Itachi could have already found him by now, and was just here for fun. To mess with him, that was something that bastard would do. Sasuke sighed, thinking of his brother was just too irritating to do right now. He walked into a food market, looking around hoping to just get a glimpse of blonde, but the only blonde was the girl working at the register. Another sigh pasted his lips.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" Came a seductive voice of the clerk that was heading towards him. Sasuke looked at her with a bored expression before nodding and pulling out a picture of Naruto. He held it up to her face and she came to a stop, looking the picture over.

"Have you seen this kid?" Sasuke asked, the girl frowned.

"Is this an old picture?" She asked, Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah he should be fifth teen now, this was two years ago." Sasuke answered, his heart speeding up, hoping this girl could provide him with anything helpful. She smiled slightly.

"Thought so, he's taller now, and those whisker marks are a little darker. Still smiles though, why you looking for Naru?" She asked.

"Naru?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, she giggled slightly.

"That's his name right, if not then I must be thinking of someone else." The girl said and looked to Sasuke once he pulled the picture down. It was something, something was a good thing.

"Do you know where he is?" Sasuke asked hopeful, the girl frowned.

"Sorry sir I don't. He comes in here to get food twice a week, always ramen though." She said and smiled at some old joke. Sasuke couldn't help the smile on his face.

"So he's a regular here?" Sasuke asked and the girl nodded and frowned at him.

"Why are you looking for him? He's not in trouble is he? Oh dad will go crazy if that boy's in trouble! Poor kid." She said. Sasuke frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, her face became sad.

"He's always cheerful, despite his situation. He can't remember anything from two years ago. But he doesn't let it get him down." She said and cheered up. Sasuke tensed, had Naruto really forgotten or was he just pretending. Did Naruto really run away from Konoha?

"Thanks for your help." Sasuke said and walked away. He checked the name of the store, just to keep it in his mind before leaving through the crowd. He walked until he slipped into an empty ally and slid down the wooden wall. Did Naruto get so hurt that he didn't want to go back to Konoha? Naruto couldn't have not remembered, he didn't really hit his head that hard in the fight, did he? He could have, but Sasuke didn't think so. Something else must have happened, something that made the blonde run, run away and not want to be found. Tears came to the Uchiha's eyes; he didn't like crying it made him weak. But right now he couldn't help it, he had caused Naruto pain and that alone made the Uchiha want to be buried alive.

"You okay?" Came a cheerful voice from behind him. Sasuke froze and slowly look up, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. The voice was so familiar for him; it was something he had wanted to hear for a long time. Onyx eyes met with bright blue, Sasuke's face was faced with a tan grinning face, three whisker marks on each check.

"Naru…" Sasuke trailed off when the blonde frowned at him.

"That's my name? Do I know you from somewhere?" The blonde asked and Sasuke's eyes widened a mile. _He doesn't remember? How in the hell could he not remember me?!_ Thoughts ran through his mind as he stared at the still frowning blonde.

_**

* * *

**_

Blue eyes opened, a smile still placed on his face. He had the greatest dream, he knew it was happy, but he couldn't remember it for the life of him. That made him frown, just what was happy about the dream? Why did the pain in his chest dull away? He looked over to see Yuki sleeping still, then she sneezed and he became wide eyed.

"Shit." Naru said and hoped out of bed. He put a hand on her head and swore, she was hot. He ran a crossed the room, and flung his closet door open, then tossed some things around until he found a plushy orange and blue blanket. He pulled it out, with some difficulty but managed not to bring anything down on him. He then ran back over to Yuki who was still sleeping. He laid the blanket over her, and raised it up so that it covered her whole body. He felt her head again, it was hot, and it wasn't his imagination. He cursed again and then ran out of the bedroom, not really seeing Kisame and Itachi already at the table. He was cursing under his breath as he opened a few cabinets up and searched through them.

"Damn it!" Naru cried and slammed the cabinet closed. Then ran into the bathroom, not saying anything to either S-Class Criminal in the room. Itachi and Kisame shared a look, although Kisame had a creepy knowing grin on his face that Itachi just wanted to hit off. Naru cried in joy from the bath room and ran back out into the kitchen he sat a small white pill bottle on the table before going to the sink. He pulled a cup out and filled it up, while Itachi examined the bottle, it was medicine to bring down fevers, his eyes widened slightly.

"Is Yuki okay?" Itachi asked. Naru jumped, the water spilling and he cursed before turning bright red and looking to Itachi and Kisame. Kisame had an amused face on while Itachi didn't look too happy. Naru sighed slightly, before turning to the cup again and refilling it.

"Sorry didn't see you guys there. Umm… yeah Yuki has a fever. I have to go into town to get her some more medicine we only have two pills left in that. It should keep the fever down for a few, but she's going to need more sometime today. She doesn't do well with sickness; last year was really frightening…" Naru said and then shut off the water. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. Naru walked over and picked up the bottle before walking as calmly as he could back to his room where Yuki still slept. Itachi looked to Kisame who was frowning at something, before he got up and followed the blonde. Itachi walked into the room, Naru had sat the water on the table, while he shook Yuki awake. Dark green eyes opened and she coughed slightly before looking to Naru, her face tired. Itachi sighed and walked over to her side, but said nothing.

"Come on Yuki, you have to take something." Naru said and poured the last two pills into his hand as Yuki sat up, her eyes in a daze. She hadn't fully woken up, and Itachi frowned, she was staring forward, her face expressionless her eyes a darker green he had ever seen, they were almost black. Naru placed the two pills in her hand and she stared at them for a second before nodding and shoving them into her mouth. Naru handed her water and she gulped it down and swallowed before handing it back to the blonde. She looked to Itachi and blushed slightly before looking to Naru who was looking worried at her.

"Sorry…" Yuki trailed off, her voice was tired, and her eyes seemed to just want to shut again. Naru sighed slightly and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Don't worry about it, just rest please Yuki." Naru pleaded and she nodded as she curled herself into a small ball, the blanket wrapping it's self around her body. Itachi looked to Naru who had placed the water back on the table next to the bed. He waved Itachi out as he too walked out of the bed room.

"Is it that bad?" Itachi asked as they walked out of the bedroom. Naru sighed and dropped into one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"When she gets sick, she gets really sick. Last year it had been so bad that… the doctor didn't really know if she would make it." Naru truthfully said. Itachi's eyes widened and he too sat into the chair he had been in earlier. Naru looked at them with hope.

"But last year it was winter, and she had been stupid because I had gone to the store in town, and so she decided let's go chop some fire wood. When I came home she was curled into a ball in the snow, shivering. It was so scary, I had to send a bird to get the doctor to come out, and he didn't come out for another day." Naru told them, they watched Naru frown slightly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, it wasn't that bad of a fever, but I don't want to risk it. She barely ever gets sick, so I want to make sure she's okay when she does." Naru said, they nodded. Kisame was still frowning and Itachi wondered just what the blue guy knew. Naru stood suddenly and looked to them.

"Can you guys watch over her while I go into town to get medicine?" Naru asked with a pleading voice. Itachi frowned slightly.

"You sure you should go alone?" He asked. Naru grinned at him.

"I'll be fine, just make sure she doesn't try and get up. She likes to think she can do things while she's sick." Naru said and then disappeared into his bedroom, then came back out fully clothed.

"We'll try." Itachi told him and Naru smiled.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Naru said and then left the room, they heard the door shut and Itachi looked to Kisame.

"Alright what do you know?" Itachi asked clearly annoyed at how the fish was acting. Kisame smirked slightly.

"Yuki is a Nekko, the last of a very powerful clan. She just doesn't know how to use her powers. I read it in one of her books she had out in the living room, I'm not sure if she meant it to be there. But it was and I read it." Kisame answered. Itachi looked at Kisame with a weird face, and then his eyes widened. _Of course Nekko! No wonder I thought the whole eye changing was familiar! I had read about it while in the Academy, it was so long ago and only for a short time, I forgot all about it. _Itachi sighed slightly before nodding.

"So have you told leader-sama?" Itachi asked and Kisame smirked.

"I was going to today." Kisame said, Itachi nodded.

"Do it away from the cabin, we don't need her coming out and seeing you." Itachi said before standing. Kisame smirked before standing as well.

"Then I'll go now." Kisame said and Itachi nodded. The fish was gone in a matter of seconds and a few hand signs. Itachi smirked slightly and walked into Naru's room, where Yuki sat sleeping. Itachi walked a crossed the room and pulled a chair up beside her.

"You idiot, you should have never went outside yesterday. Now look at you, sick and on you're birthday how sad." Itachi said with a sigh and laced his fingers together and used them to hold his head up as he watched Yuki sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Naru ran down the path, never letting his speed up. He knew running this fast wasn't normal, but he had to get medicine for Yuki. He slowed down when he came near the village; he had made it to village in half the time it took them to walk, maybe less. The blonde walked through the mass of people, walking around groups that stood in the middle of the street. Usually he would have walked straight through, but today he didn't want to waste time. He walked to the market and straight over to where they kept the medicine; he quickly picked out the small bottle and then went to the register where the blonde stood smiling at him.

"Naru it's been a while, how are you?" The blonde asked as she took the bottle from him and rang it up. Naru smiled at her while he dug in his pockets.

"Okay, you Riyu?" Naru asked and Riyu smiled at him.

"Fine thanks. There was some guy in here looking for you." Riyu told him and Naru frowned.

"A guy?" Naru asked Riyu nodded and handed the bottle back in a small white bag, and took his money.

"Yeah, real cutie had a picture of you and everything. Said it was taken two years ago, I didn't tell him where you lived though, or who you lived with. Thought I'd tell you before I said anything, never know who it could be." Riyu said with a smile. Naru grinned at her.

"Thanks Riyu, tell your father I said hi for me." Naru said and Riyu nodded once again. The blonde left, wondering who it was that was looking for him, and who had a picture of him? That made him interested; if it was someone from his past maybe they could trigger some memories. He didn't want to leave Yuki alone, but knowing about his past was something that even Yuki told him to figure out. Yuki was right; it felt lonely to not know anything but the past two years. He walked on, and then something caught his eyes. It as a guy, his age, he had raven hair, like Itachi's. He had on a black shirt with some weird fan in orange and red. He had on a pair of black khaki's and his face was buried in his hands, but Naru saw a few tears. Curiosity making its way through Naru's body, or maybe it was something else, the blonde walked down the ally. He stood in front of the guy but he made no indication that he noticed the blonde.

"Are you okay sir?" Naru asked in a cheerful voice, a grin plastered on his face. The man froze and Naru wondered why. Then he looked up and Naru felt his heart stop as he locked eyes with onyx eyes. They were so much different from Itachi's eyes; Itachi's gave a cold feeling, while these ones were shocked and sad.

"Naru…" The man trailed off, and Naru frowned at him. He didn't sound like Itachi either, but he sort of looked like him, not that Naru would voice it. But something about this guy, it was familiar, it was making something inside him scream, in pain or joy Naru knew not.

"That's my name? Do I know you from somewhere?" Naru asked and watched as the man's eyes became wide as saucers. Something inside Naru clicked, he had seen this guy before, somewhere, he knew he liked him, but there was something sad about it. Feelings fled into his mind, and he realized something, he shouldn't be here right now. He should be with Yuki, because Itachi wasn't good, he wasn't truth worthy. Naru had no idea why he all of a sudden felt that something was very wrong with Itachi and Kisame, but there was. The man before him stood slowly and Naru backed away, not sure why he was feeling everything all at once.

"My names Sasuke, do you remember?" The man known as Sasuke said and Naru's eyes widened even more if it was possible.

"S-Sasuke?" Naru asked uncertain, this was the man from his dreams. The guy who was in the bed in the hospital, they were talking. What were they talking about? Naru put his hand on his head as memories fled in; Naru had no idea what it was. But he needed to get away, needed to be away from everything. Needed to be with Yuki and Itachi… Itachi… Naru's eyes widened as a memory hit him and he glared.

"Shit." Naru cursed and sped away, down the ally with new found speed. Sasuke's eyes widened in place, he was frozen, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't move. He looked to the place with Naruto stood, where the person he had wanted for so long stood and then ran. Ran away from him, Sasuke cursed and took off, trying to find the blonde once again. He needed to tell Naruto that he didn't betray him, he needed Naruto to know that he would never hurt Naruto and he didn't mean to last time.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Me: Okay I know I just updated this story, but I couldn't help but write! I got all this idea and I want to write this story so much! So I'm writing this as much as I want, and if I update this story a few times before the others I'm sorry. **_

_**Itachi: You shouldn't have to be sorry, it's your stories!**_

_**Me: Yeah, but I'm not sure if my fans will like it!**_

_**Itachi: I like it!**_

_**Me: That's because you're a suck up. **_

_**Itachi: True. –wraps arms around Kat-**_

_**Me: -sigh- I'm still working on the others but I want to write this one more! Sorry for those who don't care much for this story!**_

_**Itachi: If they don't care much for it do you think they'd be reading it?**_

_**Me: Your mean!**_

_**Itachi: -smirks and kisses Kat's shoulder- I know. **_

_**Me: Ummm… okay bye!**_

_**Itachi: Don't forget to review, or else!**_

_**Me: Itachi, don't threaten my fans!**_

_**Itachi: Sorry Kat let me make it up to you. –Drags away-**_

_**Me: -wide eyed- BYE!!!! –Door shuts-**_


	7. Chap 7

_**Before we start, I want to tell you that I had this idea for a long time and had to write it down. It was bugging me and then I dreamt last night about this story so yeah tons of inspriation there! So I had to write, write oh and write! I know I just updated the last chapter this morning, well more like aftertnoon, but I can't help how fast I type! Thanks for reading this, now onto the rambleness of Sasuke and Naruto, and then the story!

* * *

**_

_**Sasuke: What am I doing here?**_

_**Naruto: We are doing this for Kat-Chan Suke!**_

_**Sasuke: Right… Kat… where is she?**_

_**Naruto: Itachi. **_

_**Sasuke: O.o right. **_

_**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto. **_

_**Naruto: Minus two days. **_

_**Sasuke: Really?! That means I only have a day!**_

_**Naruto: Don't push it Sasuke. **_

_**Warning: Some OOC. An OC. Yaoi! SasuNaru!**_

_**Sasuke: -smirk- what if I-**_

_**Naruto: Still mad at you! –Walks away-**_

_**Sasuke: -sighs- Enjoy…**_

_**Naruto: -pops head into room- coming? –smiles-**_

_**Sasuke: -smirks- sure… **_

_**

* * *

**_

Dark green eyes opened and a groan escaped her mouth. Yuki didn't dare sit up this time; her head hurt a little, and sitting up could cause dizzy spells. Yuki knew that, but she had a feeling that she would be getting up soon anyways. Her green eyes looked to her side, Itachi had his eyes closed, and he was using the table to support his head as he slept. Yuki blushed deeply at that, she slowly sat up, the room spinning just slightly, but not as bad as she thought it would have been.

"Itachi?" Yuki asked in a soft voice as she pushed away a few stray hairs from his face. Sleepy onyx eyes opened and stared into Yuki's dark green ones, but they weren't as dark as they had been this morning. With that Itachi let out a small sigh as he sat up straighter and put his hand on Yuki's head. She blushed again, and Itachi smirked just slightly before he frowned, she was still warm, but not as warm, that was good.

"You're still warm. I knew I should have gotten you inside earlier last night." Itachi mumbled and Yuki became a tomato, and avoided looking at him. Itachi smirked and pushed himself off the chair and sat on the end of the bed, right beside the girl. Yuki looked at him with slight confusion and then blushed again. Itachi hand came up and rested on Yuki's cheek and she just stared at him. Itachi smiled slightly and pressed his lips on Yuki's, they were some what dry but he couldn't help pushing her back on the bed and crawling on top of her. Yuki blushed but closed her eyes as he guided her back to the bed, she felt his pressure on top of her, as his hands came beside her head, holding him up.

"Naa Itach-aaa" Yuki moaned as Itachi pulled away and started kissing down her neck. He smirked at the soft spot, just below her ear. He licked it and she gasped, he then bit down and she groaned while she struggled slightly from the pain. His teeth broke skin, and he lapped up the small amount of blood that came off before sucking down on the spot, causing a moan to come out of her mouth again. Itachi smirked as he sucked on her skin, he felt her arms circle his head and grip his hair that was still in a low pony tail. He glanced up and smiled when he saw only a small hint of green, but her eyes were a dark pink, almost red. He pulled up further licking her ear lobe before whispering into her ear in a husky voice.

"What are you feeling right now?" Itachi asked his velvet voice sending shivers through her body. Yuki took a deep breath to stop her from moaning again, her eyes becoming a bright pink.

"Embarrassed, really embarrassed." Yuki answered and Itachi smirked and bit at her ear lobe, Yuki moaned her eyes going back to a darker pink.

"Do you like that?" Itachi asked as he bit once more, and felt her shiver again from the pleasure. Yuki moaned before nodding weakly. Itachi smirked and sucked on her ear lobe, getting small moans and Yuki's body moving around slightly from pleasure. Itachi took note that her ear was a quite sensitive place.

"Naa, where's… naa…. Naru-aaaa?" Yuki asked while he continued to attack her neck, Itachi smirked and did some sort of swirl with his tongue before pulling away and looking her in the eyes.

"He went to town to get medicine for you, Kisame went for a little walk." Itachi said before claiming her lips. Yuki melted, her heart beating fast again. He licked her lips before biting seductively on her bottom lip. Yuki opened her mouth, allowing the man on top of her to slide his tongue inside. She felt herself become dizzy again as his tongue wrapped around hers and massaged it. Then mapped out her entire mouth, she tried to kiss back, or maybe she was just didn't know it, her mind was mush at the moment. Itachi was the only thing her mind was centered on at the moment, but there was a voice in the back of her head, that annoying voice that said, breath! Yuki whimpered from the lack of air and Itachi pulled away taking in how Yuki looked at the moment. Her eyes were half closed with a mix with red and pink, her lips parted and panting. Itachi licked his lips and attacked her lips once again, his tongue not even asking for entrance this time.

"YUKI!!!!!!!!" Screamed Naru and the front door slammed shut. Itachi pulled away and frowned before getting off the girl. Yuki's eyes were now wide and she was blushing deeply. Itachi sat back down in his chair and Yuki rolled over in attempts to get ride of the blush, and bring her mind down from that high again. The door to the room opened quickly and the blonde ran in, his breathing coming in pants. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blonde who was glaring slightly at him.

"You okay Naru?" Itachi asked, his voice amused, but there was something else there, disappointment. It made Naru frown and nod before walking over to the bed; Yuki shifted and looked to Naru, her blush had died down but not all of it. Her eyes were back to green, but not as dark as before and Naru let a sigh of relief out. He sat on the bed and put his hand on her head and frowned, she was still hot but not nearly as hot as earlier. Naru looked to Itachi.

"Can I have a minute alone with her please?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blonde but stood and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some water before downing it.

"What's the matter Naru?" Yuki asked as she sat up to look at him. Naru sat the bag on the floor while he stared at her.

"Yuki what do you think of Itachi?" Naru asked with seriousness, Yuki blushed and looked away. Naru sighed slightly.

"We have to leave." Naru said and Yuki's eyes snapped to him before giving him a questioning look.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Yuki asked in an urgent voice. Naru shook his head, his blonde hair flopping with him.

"No, I remembered something. Itachi… he's not good… he's…" Naru whispered he wasn't sure, but he remembered that Itachi was after him for some reason. He couldn't remember everything but Itachi wasn't on his side and that was good enough for him. Yuki's eyes widened and she shot up.

"He's part of that organization that's after you isn't he?" Yuki asked in a dead whisper, Naru eyed her for a second.

"I believe so, but I can't be certain about that. I didn't even know there was an organization; I just know that Itachi has been using us." Naru said. Yuki's eyes became a dark green and Naru got worried so he put a hand on her head, but her fever was all but gone.

"I see… Naru there were some people looking for you yesterday in town. We should go to them, they can help you." Yuki whispered and Naru frowned.

"Sasuke right?" Naru asked and Yuki looked at the frowning blonde.

"I think I know him, but I just can't really remember." Naru said, Yuki nodded.

"He was with a girl named Sakura; I think they are your friends Naru. We should find them." Yuki said. Naru nodded slightly unsure about it.

"What are we going to do?" Naru asked, Yuki sighed slightly.

"We'll lie, we'll tell Itachi that Riyu's father is sick and he wanted to see me. So then we'll go into town, there I know where to find them." Yuki said, Naru nodded.

"Pack a bag." Yuki said and stood after Naru did, he helped her up. "I'll go get a bag; we'll just say that we're taking a few things over to them." Naru nodded and went to his closet. Yuki looked to the ground, she felt sadness but also anger, she pushed her anger down. Knowing being sad would be the best thing right now, she could pull it off. She went to the door and opened it, when she saw Itachi her sadness increased she walked out and shut the door. Itachi stood and walked near her, but Yuki shook her head and walked to her room. She entered it and Itachi frowned before following her, he got to the door way and watched as she grabbed a set of cloths.

"Everything alright?" Itachi asked and entered the room. Yuki looked at him before shaking her head, feeling the tears well up already.

"No, a friend of mine is in the hospital. He's been a good friend of mine for a long time, Naru heard from his daughter. She said that he wanted to see me before he…" Yuki trailed off and let a tear slide out of her eye and slide down her cheek. It was so hard not to be angry right now, but they had to play this out just right. Itachi crossed the room and wiped the tear away, Yuki looked at him and more tears sprang from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"I'm feeling better so Naru and I are going into town to see him. Riyu said she didn't know how long he had to l-live." Yuki chocked out the last bit and Itachi nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you guys?" Itachi asked, he was frowning slightly at their story, but seeing her almost crying it had to be true.

"No, stay. Your friend we'll be coming back soon right? Watch the house, we should be back before night fall, if not we'll stay the night in town, but I doubt we'll have to." Yuki said and looked to Itachi who nodded. She let a smile slip on her face at him and he took hold of her chin before pressing his lips again hers. Yuki help back the tears as she kissed him once again, he pulled away and then left the room. Yuki let a few tears fall as she quickly dressed. She had on a pair of warm brown khaki's with a long sleeved black shirt that had purple sleeves. She left her hair down, and quickly pulled on a pair of blue sandals. She stood and grabbed her golden dagger, then her money bag. She strapped both on her left. She then quickly left the cabin that she was positive she would be back, without Naru. Itachi was in the kitchen with Naru who was taking a drink of water; he sat it down and gave a small smile to her.

"Ready?" Naru asked, he was sad as well, Yuki just nodded.

"Be careful." Itachi said and they both nodded before heading out. Itachi sat down at the table, his hands laced together and placed under his chin as he thought. He didn't understand really, but then again he never had anyone to care about. But then why was Naruto glaring at him? Maybe he realized that he and Yuki had something together, Itachi smirked at that thought. Then pushed it down, no, Yuki and Naru have a brother-sister relationship he wouldn't get jealous over that. Would he? What if he remembered? Itachi sat up, his eyes wide, and then he shot out of his set and disappeared.

_**

* * *

**_

The moment they were out side Naru told Yuki to get on his back. She was hesitant but did anyways, he then took off. She watched in amazement as they jumped through the trees with ease. Yuki sighed slightly, so Naru was a ninja? No wonder he was a good fighter. They continued to run for a few minutes before Yuki told him to stop, which he did.

"What's up?" Naru asked, Yuki sighed and climbed off the blonde.

"One group ahead of us, there's a dog with them, they are heading our way. Then someone behind us, moving very quickly, probably Itachi." Yuki said and closed her eyes. She felt around and nodded again.

"Yeah Itachi, the group in front of us has Sasuke. Go ahead." Yuki said and Naru looked at her like s he was crazy.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with Itachi, he'll kill you. He killed his whole clan Yuki!" Naru shouted then stopped Yuki looked at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know that Naru?" Yuki asked then sighed. "You remembered more didn't you." Naru nodded. "Do you know his last name?"

"Uchiha." Naru answered and looked down. He was remembering things bit by bit and not in order. Yuki's eyes widened as she thought about the name.

"Damn!" Yuki said before dropping to the ground, they were in a clearing. Naru followed her.

"Naru I want you to go ahead now." Yuki said her eyes becoming a dark purple. Naru looked at her with surprise but then glared.

"There is no way I'm leaving you alone with him! You think I want you to die? You'll have to make me Yuki!" Naru yelled at her and Yuki looked at him with slightly green tinted eyes. She walked over and kissed him on the check.

"I love you Naru, remember that always…" Yuki said and then closed her eyes again, her left hand in a seal. Naru's eyes widened and before he could do anything a large white bird swooped down and attached it's claws to his shoulder and lift him away. Naru looked to Yuki with a gapping face, he noticed her looking at him her eyes a dark green, and she was crying. Naru struggled against the hold of the bird.

"No! Let me go! YUKI!!!!!!" Naru screamed and then he was out of sight. Yuki relaxed and closed her eyes, she ran a hand over the area her golden dagger had been. She had slipped it in his pocket while Naru wasn't looking. She wasn't sure if she was going to die or not, but she sure as hell knew she wouldn't be seeing Naru any time soon. She felt the presence in front of her stop, and she hoped it was because of Naru. She then felt for the other presence and held her breath, he was there already. But she didn't open her eyes, she couldn't. She knew about the Uchiha, they had the Sharingan, that was why his eyes seemed familiar, she had read about it. She now knew who Sasuke was, he was one of the Uchiha's too, the only one left in his village.

"Yuki…" The voice trailed off and she felt his presence behind her. Yuki didn't move, she opened her eyes and stared to the green ground. Her hands were in fists and she felt her anger building.

"You used me." Yuki voiced and she felt the body behind her tense. "I'm so stupid, so freaking stupid." Yuki muttered as she shook her head slightly. But she didn't move her body, she had no clue what she was going to do, she could do something, but she knew she wouldn't be able to touch him with it.

"Your right I used you." Itachi answered and Yuki took a deep breath, she didn't need to hear it from him that was worse. She felt her heart get ripped open and then stepped on. "But… I'm not sure what happened." Yuki gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips touch the side of her head. She wanted to move, get out of his arms but couldn't.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuki asked her anger rising every second. Itachi sighed and blew that warm air into her ear. Yuki shivered at that, but did nothing else.

"I'm not sure, you made me feel Yuki. Something I haven't been able to do since…" He trailed off and Yuki glared at the ground.

"Since you killed your clan right?" Yuki spat out and she felt him grow tense. He spun her around and gripped her chin roughly before making her eyes met his.

"Yes since I kill them… all of them but Sasuke… but you knew that didn't you… How long have you know?" Itachi demanded and watched as emotions scatted a crossed her eyes. But one color he hadn't seen before, gray, but it didn't last long.

"Since Naru told me your last name, just a few minutes ago." Yuki answered. She wasn't looking him in the eyes, but his mouth. But she hadn't moved yet, he wondered what she was going to do now that she knew.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi asked, still not letting go of her chin, Yuki smiled a sad smile.

"What can I do? I know I can't do anything against you." Yuki answered truthfully.

"But you're a Nekko, you have amazing powers, you should know something." Itachi asked confused now. Yuki's eyes widened and she looked up at him, her eyes meeting Sharingan eyes.

"H-How?" Yuki asked, she didn't remember telling him. Did she? No she never told anyone that. Itachi smirked slightly as he stepped forward, closer to her body. She tensed slightly when she felt his hand wrap around her waist.

"Just a little while now, Kisame filled me in this morning. He found one of your books in the living room and read it." Itachi answered and Yuki cursed under her breath.

"So what are you going to do?" Yuki asked and Itachi smirked at her before pressing his lips on hers. Yuki's eyes widened and this time she struggled to get out of his grip, not wanting this. Itachi growled and pulled her closer to his body, his arm tightening around her waist and his other hand pushing her head into the kiss. Yuki stilled, knowing she couldn't get out of the kiss.

"Well, well, looks like Uchiha Itachi has gone soft. Letting the Nine-Tails go like that, leader-sama isn't going to like this very much." Came an amused voice to their side. Yuki froze and Itachi pulled away, but didn't let go of her.

_**

* * *

**_

"Let go you over sized bird!" Naru screamed as it kept going. He then spotted the raven hair of Sasuke, and a group of people behind him. Naru's eyes widened and he struggled more.

"Sasuke!" Naru screamed down to the boy and he let a relief sigh come out when he looked up with wide eyes. The bird drove down towards them and Naru froze, oh he was so going to die because of a bird! But the bird stopped just above the tree line and dropped Naru who screamed as he fell. He closed his eyes as he felt himself go to his doom. But when he stopped and opened his eyes he was looking into onyx eyes and he blushed, before tackling the boy into a hug.

"Sasuke!" Naru cried and Sasuke stiffened before hugging the boy back.

"Do you remember Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Naru released him.

"Naruto? Is that my name?" Naru asked and Sasuke sighed before releasing him.

"Seems you haven't, I guess I should have guessed since you probably wouldn't have hugged me like that if you had." Sasuke muttered and Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"Naruto!" Screamed a girl and Naruto was tackled to the ground by a pink blur. Naruto looked down to see the girl crying and his eyes softened. He knew this girl too, she was older and prettier but he knew her.

"Sakura…" Naruto trailed off as memories of her surfaced. Sakura nodded and looked at him with tear filled eyes, she than hit him on the arm.

"Ow! What the hell!" Naruto yelled at her as he rubbed the spot she had hit him. Sakura pulled him back to his feet.

"That's for running off!" Sakura yelled at him, her eyes still filled with tears. Sasuke sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be mad at him Sakura, he doesn't even remember." Sasuke said with sad eyes. Naruto looked down to the ground as he pouted slightly.

"I remember, just not everything." Naruto said then jumped out of Sasuke's arms.

"But we need to leave! Yuki's in trouble! Itachi… Itachi…" Naruto trailed off his eyes filled with sadness as he tried not to think about what he would do to her. Sasuke's eyes widened at that.

"Yuki?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded quickly. "She said she didn't know who you were?" He said Naruto sighed.

"Yuki's the one who saved me in the forest two years ago. She's very protective of me… like now, she did something and that freaking bird came and picked me up leaving her! We have to save her before Itachi gets to her!" Naruto screamed at him and Sasuke sighed slightly.

"Alright, alright calm down. We're going." Sasuke said, Naruto smiled and looked to everyone else who just nodded, each smiling at him. Naruto then took off in the direction he had come from, everyone behind him in a matter of seconds. They kept to the trees and they went fast, everything blurring around them. Naruto slowed down as they started reaching the clearing he had left Yuki, and Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder telling him to stop. Which they did, everyone hid their chakra even Naruto as they crept along the woods near the voices talking.

* * *

"Kisame…" Came the hissing voice of Itachi. Sasuke came forward more, but Naruto held him back as they watched what was going on. Sasuke's eyes widened a mile as did everyone when they caught sight of what was going on. Itachi had his right arm around Yuki's waist, keeping her from moving, the other dangled to his side, unused. They were both facing Kisame who had stepped out of the woods, the fish man was grinning at them.

"So it's true then, you've gone soft. Over a girl at that! Leader-sama isn't going to be pleased with this, another member dieing." Kisame said and shook his head as he gripped the handle of his sword. Sasuke saw Itachi smirked at the blue dude.

"Do you really think you can kill me Kisame?" Itachi asked clearly amused in the situation. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, this was a different Itachi, and he wasn't his cold self he had met in the hotel hallway. It was almost like his old brother, the brother he loved. Kisame grinned not showing any fear at all as he swung his sword down.

"Oh I think I can, and then I'll be happy to finally hear that girl scream as I shave her with my sword." Kisame said and licked his lips. That was when everyone hiding was shocked by the nasty glare Itachi held and he let Yuki go. Yuki stepped away, tempting to run, but not too sure what was going on anymore. Itachi activated his Sharingan and in one swift move a large sword like object slammed into the head of Kisame, the fish man had no chance. Yuki gasped slightly and looked away, feeling the need to empty her stomach at the same time jump in joy. The sickening sound of the object being pulled out almost did make her stomach empty. Kisame's body shank to the ground with a thud, his sword falling beside him, Itachi smirked he had been wanting to do that for a while really. Kisame was annoying in more ways then one, without a second thought Itachi pulled off the Akatsuki cloak and the ring before tossing both over Kisame's body. He then turned to see Yuki staring at him. He smirked and appeared in front of her, his arms around her waist.

"Shall we?" Itachi asked and Yuki blinked in confusion. Her eyes becoming a small tint of yellow with green mixed in.

"I don't understand?" Yuki whispered. Itachi captured her lips in a quick kiss and they both heard the few gasps in the tree line. Both tensed and turned to the woods where the gasps had been heard, there was talking and eventually Naruto and Sasuke walked out, Sakura, Kakashi, and Kiba following behind them. Itachi sighed and turned to them, still not letting go of Yuki who was now staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

"I agree with Yuki, I'm confused." Sasuke admitted as he glared at Itachi who smirked slightly at him.

"Doesn't take much for you to be confused little brother." Itachi said and Sasuke glared harder.

"Don't push it brother." Sasuke hissed at him. Naruto stepped forward his eyes on Yuki.

"What do you intend to do with Yuki?" Naruto asked in a whisper, slightly afraid of the answer. Itachi smirked at the blonde who started to glare at him.

"Make her scream my name in pleasure while I pound into-" Itachi went to say but Yuki interrupted him.

"Itachi…" She hissed at him, and he looked down with amusement, she was blushing ten folds and her eyes were now a bright pink.

"I was only being truthful." Itachi whined at her. Naruto and Sasuke seemed much taken a back by what he had said and even Sasuke had a small blush on his face.

"I don't care if you were… You don't need to say it out loud." Yuki hissed at him, clearly angry at some port, but trying to fight the embarrassment down. Kakashi stepped in front of his students.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Itachi turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you no longer part of Akatsuki?" Itachi nodded. "Do you no longer seek Naruto or Sasuke?" Itachi shook his head. "Will you leave Konoha alone?" Itachi nodded with a small frown on his face. Where was this leading up to? "Hand over your forehead protector." Itachi raised an eyebrow at the man. Sasuke sighed slightly at Kakashi.

"My brother's an idiot; he has no clue what you're talking about Kakashi." Sasuke said and smirked with Itachi glared at him.

"I could say the same to you little brother. Tell me, did you betray the village or was it one of Tsunade's brilliant ideas?" Itachi asked and everyone noticed how Naruto stiffened, he turned to Sasuke with wide eyes as if remembering something, and probably was. Sasuke looked to Naruto with pleading eyes.

"I didn't betray the village; it was one of Tsunade's brilliant ideas. I didn't mean to hurt you Naruto… please understand that…" Sasuke said and placed a hand on Naruto's whiskered marked face. The blonde's eyes became wide and tearful.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked uncertain and Sasuke smiled just slightly at him.

"Finally remember everything dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto closed his eyes, feeling Sasuke's cool hand on his cheek.

"Am I dreaming?" Naruto asked in a whisper, Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"I hope not." Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him again.

"That's very sweet an all, but can we get back to whatever Kakashi was going on about, I can't stay here much longer, and you shoulder either. Other Akatsuki members will show up soon for those rings." Itachi said and gestured over to the body. Kakashi nodded.

"Give me your forehead protector and we'll say you died, it'll keep the Anbu away from you." Kakashi said and Itachi smirked and reached up to untie his band. Kakashi looked to the others around him.

"You don't mind do you? Sasuke?" Kakashi asked uncertain more to the younger Uchiha then anyone else. Sasuke looked to Itachi who was staring at him, and Sasuke swore there was almost pleading eyes, almost. He mainly looked at him with blank face and the younger Uchiha sighed.

"As long as I don't see him again, I'll be fine." Sasuke said and Itachi smirked at him. Naruto took Sasuke's hand to prevent the Uchiha from doing anything. Yuki was just standing there, trying to process what was going on.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Did you just call Naru Naruto?" Yuki asked and everyone sweat dropped at her. Naruto grinned at her and he stepped forward, Yuki pulled out of an unwilling Itachi's arms. She then turned and held her hand out to the man; Itachi raised an eyebrow before nodding and placing his forehead protector in her hand. She then turned to Naruto who was half way a crossed the clearing. Yuki quickly walked over, Naruto had his hand out and Yuki dropped the band in his hand, he grinned at her and she smiled back at him. Without a second thought they hugged each other, each having tears in their eyes.

"Never forget me Yuki." Naruto whispered to him, Yuki laughed and pulled away wiping her eyes dry, Naruto doing the same thing.

"Wouldn't think of it, you'll always be my brother Naru-Chan!" Yuki said and Naruto smiled, he placed a small peek on her cheek and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Yuie, for everything." Naruto said and Yuki smiled at him.

"No probably Naruto." Yuki said and stepped back. Naruto smiled sadly and turned around and walked back to the group in front of him. Once there he placed the Konoha forehead protector in Kakashi's hand; who gripped it and looked to Yuki who had moved back to Itachi's side. Yuki looked to Sasuke who was staring at her as well.

"Love him Sasuke." Yuki said and smirked as Sasuke's eyes widened and he blushed deeply. Naruto looked between them clearly confused at what was happening.

"We should all leave before someone shows up." Itachi reminded them once again to his annoyance. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Bye Naruto, it was nice while it lasted." Yuki said.

"Bye Yuki, it was nice, thank you." Naruto said and they all watched as Itachi wrapped an arm around Yuki and they disappeared, leaving turning up in their place. Naruto let a tear fall as he stared at the spot she had been just a few seconds.

"You okay Blondie?" Kiba asked, Naruto nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. Blue eyes widened and everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows as the blonde pulled out a golden dagger, he stared at it a long time before tears dropped from his eyes.

"Yuki…" Naruto trailed off as Kiba jumped in front of him with wide eyes.

"Is… is… Oh god it is!" Kiba yelled and traced the blade with a shaky finger. Naruto frowned at him.

"Is it what Kiba?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed. Kiba's eyes widened at the blonde as if the question was the most stupid question in the world.

"It's a famous weapon, only the Nekko clan could make the material the blade is formed with. It goes on the market for a lot, probably more then your necklace, there is only maybe two like this left." Kiba said and Naruto stared down at the blade with wide eyes. Sasuke cleared his voice at the two of them.

"We should go, my brother may be an idiot, but I can feel people coming." Sasuke admitted and Kakashi nodded with the Uchiha. Kiba and Naruto shared a look before the blonde pocketed the blade and they all took off back towards the town to pick up Hinata, Shino, and Sai. Kakashi had made it clear that what happened in the clearing stays without the group, no one was to know Itachi was still alive. Everyone agreed, but Sasuke couldn't help but be slightly angered at it, Itachi even after killing the clan, still found someone to love him.

"I think I know why Itachi was affected by Yuki." Kiba voiced as they ran towards the town. Everyone perked up at that topic, they all had been wondering just what it was that made Itachi the cold blooded murder show emotion. Kiba looked to the interested faces.

"You see in the Nekko clan, each Nekko was attracted to one person. Sure they liked other, but there was always their soul mate. Some Nekko, most really went their whole lives without knowing their soul mate other were lucky. But, it wasn't just the Nekko who was attracted to their partner, once their partner was near them; they felt something for that person. Each not being able to keep the feeling from surfacing, even Itachi hadn't stood a chance." Kiba explained and Naruto frowned at him.

"Did you and Neji switch places Kiba?" Naruto asked as he looked Kiba over. Kiba glared at him.

"No." Kiba hissed at the blonde, but he wasn't angry with the blonde, he had missed him as much as everyone else. Sasuke frowned as they continued running through the woods.

"What would happen if I don't know, they couldn't be together?" Sasuke asked and Kiba looked at him with sad in his eyes.

"There had been a few once, and each one had said if felt like half of their souls had been ripped out of their bodies. Some even went as far as to commit suicide, but the whole soul mate thing is a little risky. You could be sixty and your soul mate could be born the day after you die, or could be only ten. It's really risky." Kiba said and Naruto sighed slightly.

"Let's stop talking about this please?" Naruto asked and they all nodded. Naruto slowed his pace as they came into the town. Sasuke led the way to the inn they were staying at, and would stay at until tomorrow morning. They entered and Sasuke went to the desk and talked with the red head, she batted her eyelashes at him, and he smirked slightly. They talked for a few seconds and Naruto just stared at him, feeling oddly jealous as he watched. The girl nodded and handed him a room key before looking down blushing slightly. Sasuke walked back with a blank face. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Should I even ask?" She asked the Uchiha. Sasuke frowned at her. He held up the key.

"I was just getting another room for Naruto, I'll share with him, and I think we should talk." Sasuke said and looked to Naruto who looked away blushing slightly. Sakura smiled knowingly at the Uchiha before waving goodbye and headed to her room, Kiba and Kakashi had already left to fill the others in. Sasuke started walking as well, Naruto right behind him. It didn't take them long to get to the room and Sasuke opened it, letting the blonde in. Naruto walked in and dropped his black bag on the ground as he jumped onto the bed, his face buried in the pillow. He then frowned and sat up, looked around and stopped at Sasuke who had shut the door and was making his way over to him.

"Sasuke why is there only one bed?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"This was the only room open." Sasuke said and sat down on the end of the bed. Naruto frowned at him; the Yasu never ran out of twin rooms, most of them were for two, there were only a few single, and couple rooms. Sasuke raised his hand to Naruto's cheek and the blonde's eyes became wide.

"What do you remember Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Naruto's eyes became sad.

"Everything, I remember everything Sasuke." Naruto told him and Sasuke's hand dropped to his lap.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Naruto… please believe me…" Sasuke pleaded with the blonde who wasn't looking at him. Naruto nodded slightly at the Uchiha.

"I know… but it still hurts Sasuke… I tried to forget everything, because I didn't want to remember the pain. I thought I had lost my best friend… I had lost the one I…" Naruto trailed off and Sasuke scooted towards the blonde.

"You what Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto still didn't look at him as he muttered something, becoming very red. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not quite hearing the blonde, at the same time wanting him to say it again just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"What was that Naruto? I didn't hear you?" Sasuke asked and the blonde took a deep breath before letting it out then looking at Sasuke, onyx on cerulean.

"I Uzumaki Naruto am in love with my best friend Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said and went to look away but was pushed down on the bed as lips attached themselves to the others. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke crawl on top on him, straddling his hips. Sasuke pulled away and stared into Naruto's eyes.

"I love you too." Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes became even wider as the words sank in. Sasuke smirked before reattaching their lips together. Naruto this time kissed back, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck, Deeping the kiss. They pulled apart and Sasuke rolled off the blonde and pulled him closer to his body. Naruto turned and snuggled into Sasuke's chest, as the Uchiha pulled the blanket over them, and hit the lamp switch on that was beside the bed.

"Let's get some sleep; we have a long way home." Sasuke said truthfully. Naruto nodded, and snuggled closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke smiled lightly and tightened his grip on the blonde, breathing in the Uzumaki's scent before letting his eyes drift closed. Naruto peeked at Sasuke and grinned before closing his eyes as well, he was suddenly very tired. And so the two fell asleep, the sun just setting in the horizon, and the stars becoming visible one by one.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Naruto: Hope you liked it!**_

_**Me: Yep, one more chapter and it's the end! **_

_**Naruto: I liked this story!**_

_**Me: I did too!**_

_**Itachi: Is Yuki you Kat?**_

_**Me: Well technically she is, my rp character was Yuki so I put her in a story!**_

_**Itachi: -smirk- Then I too liked this story. **_

_**Me: -sigh- Well don't forget to review! Or I'll sick Itachi on you!**_

_**Sasuke: Bye… **_


	8. Chap 8

_**Me: Well here it is the last chapter! The epilogue! But It's just going to be named Chapter 8! **_

_**Sasuke: So original. **_

_**Me: Sasuke!**_

_**Naruto: Suke, stop tormenting Kat, she get's enough of it from Itachi. **_

_**Sasuke: -Sigh- You're right, I feel so sorry for you Kat. **_

_**Me: Thanks at least some- Oh hi Itachi!**_

_**Itachi: -raises eyebrow at Kat- Hn**_

_**Sasuke: Can we get on with this? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Itachi: I'm glad you don't. **_

_**Me: What's that supposed to me?**_

_**Itachi: Nothing –smirk-**_

_**Warning: Some OOC! An OC! SasuNaru!**_

_**Naruto: Alright enjoy the last Chapter of Memory!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Yuki asked as she sat in bed. Itachi smirked at her and walked over, a tray in his hands.

"I am forbidding you from getting up." Itachi reminded her. Yuki sighed in annoyance. It had been one year since they had started living together. Itachi was nice, but only to her; he was slightly frightening at time though.

"I'm pregnant not injured!" Yuki yelled at him and Itachi shrugged before setting the tray down in her lap. Yuki sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with him.

"What about when I have to bath, or use the restroom?" Yuki asked just to annoy him; she had to have her fun somehow. Itachi sat on the end of the bed, and picked up her toast.

"I'll carry you." Itachi said simply before biting into the toast. Yuki glared at him, that was hers! She then softened her eyes at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking about what you and I talked about the other day." Yuki said and her eyes became a slight green, but held the blue in them.

"Oh?" Itachi placed the toast back on the tray and looked to his lover. Yuki looked to her lap as she took a deep breath.

"I think it would be for the best. I mean you want him to be a Shinobi and he can't here…" Yuki answered him. They had traveled a while after they left Naruto and Sasuke. They found a remote place near the ocean and stayed in a two story house in the woods. It was also surrounded by a genjutsu just in case, Itachi didn't want anyone to find them. There was a large town just a few miles away and that became their food supplies. Itachi smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know it's hard, but I think maybe this will at least help Naruto and Sasuke out. I'm sure Sasuke will take him in as his own, we can always make more." Itachi said and Yuki blushed slightly before looking away from him.

"I just hope that he doesn't think we didn't want him that's all. But I know your right; Naruto won't let anything harm this child." Yuki said and placed a hand on her stomach. Itachi placed a hand on top of hers.

"It's for the best, our first become Shinobi. The Uchiha clan still alive, then we can have a family ourselves." Itachi told her and Yuki nodded tears forming in her eyes. Itachi smiled sadly at her and kissed her forehead once again, leaving his lips there for a second longer.

"It'll be okay, I promise that you'll see him again." Itachi said and Yuki smiled slightly at Itachi before nodding. Itachi then smirked and pulled out something in his pocket. He opened Yuki's hand and placed a small object in her palm. Yuki stared down at the golden ring, three diamonds lined in a row, it wasn't big but it was beautiful. Tears feel from Yuki's eyes and Itachi smiled slightly.

"I want you to be happy Yuki, and I want to raise a family. The first thing we should do before that is get married." Itachi told her and Yuki nodded once again. Itachi titled her chin up to him and kissed her lips slightly. Yuki smiled into the kissed and pulled him down deepening the kiss as Itachi slid the ring on her finger.

* * *

_**----------Eight Mouths Later---------

* * *

**_

"Alright Brat that's it, I can't show you anything else." Jiraiya told the blonde who was panting on the grass. Naruto sat up and eyed the man for a second before breaking out into a grin.

"Holding back on me ero-sennin?" Naruto asked and grinned as he saw the man twitch slightly.

"No, that girl taught you more than I thought she knew." Jiraiya said. Then inwardly cursed at bringing up the taboo subject. Naruto looked to the ground and smiled sadly.

"Yeah she was the best." Naruto said and then gave one of his fake smiles before jumping up. "Well might as well go beat Teme home!" The blonde said before running off to be alone. Jiraiya sighed; the young Uchiha was going to kill him when he sees Naruto next. With that thought, Jiraiya disappeared from the spot he could be seen hiding in the town next to the village.

Naruto on the other hand was going straight where he had said he was going. He and Sasuke had moved in together once he got back to the village. Sasuke had insisted, Naruto wasn't too sure about it, but Sasuke wouldn't leave him alone about it. They went on a few dates, the villagers not to found of that, or found of the fact that the blonde was even back. Naruto had been pretty down about that, but had his fake smile on his face the whole time. Yuki wanted him to be happy in Konoha and he would try his best, even if sometimes he wished he was still in that warm cabin eating homemade ramen. But Sasuke had been able to see through those fake smiles of his, and made him feel a whole lot better.

So after a few days of Sasuke begging, he didn't really beg, it was more like demand, Naruto moved into Sasuke's house. Which happened to be the Uchiha manner, Sasuke had taken some time into making the house livable. Sasuke had gotten an apartment after the clan had been wiped out, and now they had been living in the manner for over a year, almost two. Sasuke had been acting alittle weird lately, and it has been bugging the blonde up the wall wondering just what was going through his mind. So Naruto decided to get home, forget about what Jiraiya had brought up. He didn't like to think about Yuki, it made his mood sour. He had hoped that since she was with Itachi he would at least be able to send a few letters, but nothing! Naruto sighed in relief as he opened the manner door and walked through the familiar house.

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch, grabbing the book he had been reading the past few days off the table. It was quite and Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't be home for a few more hours. Sasuke had become a Jounin and was helping with the Chuunin Exams; Naruto himself was a Chuunin and eagerly waiting for the Jounin exams to come up. Naruto had been training with Jiraiya for the past year and a half, the old man wanted to take him out of Konoha but Tsunade had refused as did most of rookie nine. They had just got Naruto back, no way were they letting him go away for how ever long they would be gone. Knowing Jiraiya it could have taken a few years, no one wanted that. So Jiraiya stayed in Konoha, once in a while, or more like everyday or so went to the neighboring counties for 'research.' Naruto didn't mind, the man would leave him with something to work on while he was gone. As Jiraiya had said, Yuki had taught him a lot of Taijutsu, so Jiraiya didn't have to work on that much. Naruto also trained with Sasuke, this was one of the days he had to relax in the past few days of training.

A thud and a strong worded curse came from the upstairs bedroom and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He hadn't felt Sasuke's presence near by, and it seemed alittle too early for him to be back. And wouldn't Sasuke take the front door instead of sneaking through the upstairs window. Naruto snapped his book and laid it on the table, pulled out a Kunai and disappeared. He snuck down the hallway where curses could be heard under muffled breath from Itachi's old room. The room hadn't been used much, Sasuke did though allow Naruto to go in and clean it, and toss out junk that wasn't useful, or held no value to either boys. Naruto had turned it into his room where he would go and work on stuff without Sasuke coming in and messing with him. The man has clearly stated he wouldn't enter the room, only on an emergency or when he was angry at the blonde and wanted to talk, and wanted to talk now. So Naruto knew it wasn't Sasuke immediately. The door opened and Naruto froze in his spot, slipping into the shadows that were cast in the hallway. Naruto had no clue if whoever in the room could sense him, but his answers were given when the man stepped out of the room, a deep scowl on his face as he closed the door behind him.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked and stepped out of the shadow, the man turned to Naruto with slightly widened eyes before pulling a glare. But the glare had no effect, hell Naruto didn't think anyone would be scared of the glare with what was strapped to the guy's front. Around the man's torso was a carrier and not any carrier it was a baby carrier. Naruto had to suppress a bark of laughter if it hadn't been the fact that it was Uchiha Itachi in his hallway, carrying a baby that had raven colored hair and dark onyx eyes. Itachi's face softened as he looked to the cooing baby in his arms, a small smile falling on his lips. That alone made Naruto gasp in horror and amazement, Itachi looked up at him and scowled.

"Where's my idiot of a brother?" Itachi asked in his oh so annoyed voice. Naruto smirked the two brothers had something in common other than looks; they both had the same voice when dealing with the blonde. Naruto leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Helping with the Chuunin Exams, he should be back soon. What are you doing here Itachi? And is Yuki here?" Naruto asked and looked around him to see if he could see a glimpse of her. Itachi sighed.

"No Yuki isn't here, she's resting at home." Itachi said Naruto pulled away from the wall.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked he knew she wasn't good when she came down with an illness. Was that why Itachi was there? Was Yuki dieing? Naruto started to have a panic attack at that thought, but Itachi's next words brought him out of it.

"No, she's fine… well as fine as she can be anyways…" Itachi informed the overreacting blonde. He had noticed the panic flash through those blue orbs of his. Naruto sighed in relief then looked to Itachi.

"Why are you here Itachi? You know it's dangerous for you to be here. What if someone saw you?" Naruto said and Itachi glared at him.

"You think so lightly of me Naruto-kun." Itachi said and started walking towards him. Naruto held his breath but Itachi just walked right past him and down the hallway making his way down the steps. Naruto frowned and followed wordlessly. They ended up in the kitchen; Itachi was seated in one of the chairs at the table. He was looking down at the baby, his eyes soft and… loving? Naruto hesitantly walked over to the table and sat down, it wasn't their first time being in the same room, so Naruto wasn't slightly weird out by it. Blue eyes looked to the infant, it looked so much like Sasuke it was a little weird. You could defiantly tell the infant was an Uchiha baby, which made the blonde's eyes widened.

"Is that? Did Yuki? Just what is going on Itachi?" Naruto asked no demanded. Itachi looked up at the clearly confused but surprised and anxious blonde. Itachi smirked at him.

"We'll wait for my little brother to get back before I inform you guys of anything." Itachi answered and smirked as he watched the blonde glare at him and fume.

"Fine, is Yuki doing fine?" Naruto asked hoping that he could at least answer that question. Itachi smiled just slightly at the blonde, but it was gone before Naruto could register it.

"Yuki is doing fine, we're getting married soon." Itachi informed the now gapping blonde.

"Married? I'd figure you'd had already done that." Naruto told him truthfully. Itachi shook his head.

"It took a while to fine a place to settle down at. Half a year after we left you guys that night. We haven't been able to plan anything after that." Itachi answered still being tight lipped about everything. Naruto grinned slightly at him.

"So she's doing good… that's good. But you guys could have kept in touch with us you know. I was worried." Naruto admitted and laid his head on the table's surface. Itachi sighed at the blonde.

"You know we couldn't, if Akatsuki were to intercept the letter, or even Konoha Shinobi it could cause problems for all of us." Itachi told him and Naruto nodded. That was the same thing Sasuke had told him.

"I know but still…" Naruto trailed off when they heard the front door open and slam shut. Naruto groaned.

"He's in a bad mood." Naruto told Itachi and sat up straighter. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blonde but said nothing.

"Naruto?" Came Sasuke's clearly annoyed voice. Naruto winced slightly, he briefly wondered what happened but it couldn't top anything right now.

"We're in here Sasuke." Naruto called back, looking to the child who cooed slightly and Itachi immediately hummed and cradled the baby. If Naruto ever wanted a picture taken it would have been now, the moment was too cute, and blackmailish.

"We?" Sasuke asked in a deep voice and he treaded into the kitchen. Luckily for Itachi he had chosen the chair farther away from the door and was facing Sasuke who stood there shocked to see him in his kitchen, with a child no less. Naruto quickly stood and looked to Sasuke who looked like he was fighting down anger.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed and Itachi smirked slightly before looking down to the baby.

"Sit Sasuke, we need to talk, all of us." Itachi said and looked to Naruto. Sasuke looked between Naruto and Itachi before glaring and taking a seat, Naruto sitting right beside him. They were silent for a while before Itachi spoke up.

"Ten mouths ago Yuki got pregnant, it was unexpected." Itachi informed and Sasuke's glare left for a second.

"Congratulations." Sasuke hissed out through clenched teeth. Naruto elbowed him in the side and Sasuke glared at him, but softened when Naruto glared back.

"Go on." Naruto told Itachi who was slightly amused at the looked the two shared. Itachi nodded.

"I hadn't asked Yuki to marry me yet when she found out. Then I thought about you two." Itachi admitted and Sasuke looked at Itachi with surprise.

"Us two?" Sasuke asked uncertain. Itachi nodded.

"Now I spoke to Yuki about my idea, she didn't like it at first. But after thinking it through, we've decided…" Itachi looked between the two before taking a deep breath and releasing it. "We've decided that we want our first born to become a Shinobi, to live out as an Uchiha. Since I can't do that…" He trailed off.

"You want us to take the child." Naruto finished, Itachi nodded his face emotionless. Sasuke gapped while Naruto frowned.

"You don't want your child?" Naruto asked slightly sad, Itachi stood clearly angry.

"No that's not it!" He yelled and then took another breath while he deactivated his Sharingan. "That's not it." Itachi sat. "I love this child, as does Yuki. The truth is I'm not sure I can handle it… I don't want to do something… wrong. I'm not sure I can be a father yet." Itachi admitted his eyes not looking at the two before him. Sasuke was still gapping while Naruto looked sad.

"I see where you're coming from Itachi. I'm not too sure Yuki is up for it either, but do you really think we can take care of a child? We're both Shinobi, I'm not sure we'll have the time." Naruto said. Itachi nodded.

"I believe you guys can. I can't think of any other people who can take better care of this child then you two." Itachi informed. Sasuke stood, his hands on the table before him and his bangs hiding his face. Itachi looked to his younger brother with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll do it." Sasuke chocked out. Naruto looked to Sasuke with a grin.

"Are you sure Sasuke I mean…? I know you want a child… but I can…" Naruto said and Sasuke snapped at him.

"No, we're not doing that. It's too risky, even with Kyuubi... I want us to have a child Naruto… but I don't want to risk it, not until Tsunade can figure something else out." Sasuke told him and Naruto looked down. Itachi looked at them and realized what they meant.

"Whoa, you're not thinking what I think your thinking? That's pretty dangerous even for you Naruto." Itachi informed them. Sasuke and Naruto looked to Itachi.

"Yes we know what can happen. That's why I don't want him to go through it; he's the only one who can even think about it. Tsunade's looking into it more for us." Sasuke told Itachi and he just nodded. Naruto pulled Sasuke to sit down again.

"Alright, so I guess we're doing it. We'll talk about the other thing later Sasuke." But before Sasuke could argue with the blonde he went on. "So exactly what is it you want?" Itachi nodded.

"I–we would like it if you put him through the Academy. Of course I do not want to be fully out of his life, nor does Yuki. I'm not saying visits, it's too risky, but we want letters and pictures and such. That risk we are both willing to put up with. But most of all, I was hoping you guys would just raise him to be a better person then his father." Itachi said and Naruto's eyes softened, Sasuke looked surprised at that too.

"Spending time with Yuki is doing you good." Sasuke pointed out. Itachi smirked but nodded.

"Yes it is. I'm going through a guilty phase that I'm sure I'll never come out of it. I know you'll never forgive me Sasuke, what I did was… you know… but I hope you won't take it out on him." Itachi said and looked to his child. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You think I'd take it out of a child? You don't know me very well Itachi. I would never to that, and your right I don't think I'll ever forgive you. But you're giving me a child; I can try and get along with you, or at least not try to kill you now." Sasuke said and Itachi smirked slightly.

"I can take that… Now we named him Akio, and Yuki wrote you a letter Naruto." Itachi said and pulled out a small scroll from his pocket. Naruto took the scroll and opened it, Sasuke leaning over his shoulder to read.

_Naru-Chan,_

_Now before I start into anything I want you to know that I love Akio more than my life. But I'm young; I don't think I can handle a child, not yet anyway. I also don't think Itachi is ready either, I'm working on him, hopefully you see the difference. I'm not too sure what he's like when I'm not around. I've been good, we have a spot just next to the ocean, you remember me telling you how I would love to live next to it. Well it's better than I thought it would be! I love being out here, I have a small job in town as a waitress in a ramen house. If you ever get a visit we'll have to eat there one day. _

_Now for Akio, his birthday is amazingly October second; I thought that'd be pretty cool to inform you of now before Itachi hands over everything. He doesn't have my changing eyes unfortunately; it would have been cool though, huh? I want you to take care of him Naru, give him everything you never had growing up. I know now Naru, Itachi filled me in on everything about you. But it doesn't change any way I feel about you. You're still my brother Naru and that'll never change. Please take care of him for me; you're the only one I trust with this. I hope the best for you, and Sasuke better be treating you good. _

_With all the love in the world, _

_Yuki. _

Naruto eyes tears up as he read the note. Before nodding and Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's temple. Itachi smiled slightly at them before standing. Sasuke and Naruto stood and they watched as Itachi kissed his child on the head before pulling the strap off him. He held his child one last time before placing him in Sasuke's arms. The baby cooed at Sasuke its midnight eyes staring up at Sasuke with curiosity. Sasuke smiled he couldn't help it; he smiled down at the child. He almost hit Itachi for even thinking he could hurt this child, but he regained himself in time. Naruto shook hands with Itachi while Sasuke played with the baby.

"Be careful on your way back, don't be seen." Naruto told him and Itachi nodded. The older Uchiha handed Naruto a bunch of paper work and a bag full of Akio's things before turning to Sasuke who was still staring at Akio. Itachi walked over, and ran his fingers over Akio's pale face before leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Be good for them Akio, don't cause too much trouble." Itachi whispered to the baby. Sasuke smiled slightly before rocking the child.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, we'll probably be sending you massive amounts of pictures. The dobe likes to mess with the camera and now having a cute baby to take pictures of, I'm sure of it." Sasuke informed Itachi. The stoic Uchiha nodded before stepping back from them.

"Take care of him you two." Itachi said, they both nodded and Itachi looked once more to his son before disappearing. Sasuke looked down at Akio before looking to Naruto who was standing in front of him. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips, the baby between them cooing slightly. Naruto smiled and rested his forehead against the others as they broke. Both boys looking down at the new addition to their family.

"See Naruto, this is your memory of Yuki." Sasuke whispered. Naruto laughed.

"I don't need something to be my memory of anyone, this is a new memory." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled before nodding slightly, the baby letting out a small coo with an Uchiha smirk. Naruto laughed some more.

"Look's like he's already got the Uchiha smirk down." Naruto teased and Sasuke scowled at him. Naruto just laughed some more.

"I bet he's hungry." Naruto said and walked over to where Itachi had left a bag of stuff. He pulled out what he thought was food, Sasuke making sure before they started.

"Let the memories begin." Naruto announced and Sasuke shook his head before grabbing the bottle from the blonde's hand.

"You're such a dobe." Sasuke told him. Naruto grinned at him.

"But you love it!" Naruto teased and Sasuke rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny that he did love him.

* * *

_**------------Five years later----------------

* * *

**_

"Akio! Hurry up or you'll be late!" A blonde hair man called from the bottom of the steps. The man looked stunningly like the fourth, minus the whisker marks on his face. His blue eyes brought out his golden hair that was cut to a shoulder length, and framed his tan angelic face. He had on and all black attire, with his Konoha forehead protector tied around his arm. The man sitting at the kitchen table was the same age; he had dark onyx eyes, his raven hair still sticking out slightly in the back, but it was longer, falling just above his shoulders. Sometimes he would pull it back into a low pony tail, but he liked it down most of the time. He had grown just like the smiling man at the steps had. Their bodies becoming all muscle, and becoming more lean and toned.

"Naruto, don't hurry him. He has plenty of time." The raven told him as he shoved some toast in his mouth. Naruto pouted slightly at him before walking over and grabbing his own toast.

"I know Sasuke, but the old hag wants to see me early today. I want to walk Akio to the Academy before I do." Naruto informed Sasuke. Sasuke went to say something back but was interrupted by feet on the steps as a five year old kid ran down the steps two at a time. He stopped at the bottom and took a deep breath before turning to his two fathers and smiling. He had onyx eyes just like his father, and his hair wasn't raven but black, only shining blue in the sunlight. He kept it short, but left his bangs loner so they framed his perfect pale face. He did resemblance Sasuke in a way, but he had Itachi in him, but mostly they could see Yuki. He had her smile, and even though Yuki had said his eyes didn't change color they did. If he was really emotional about something they would change, even if only for a second.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Akio said and walked over to the table and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and then a hug to his 'mother.' Naruto sighed.

"When are you going to stop calling me that? Sasuke looks more like a girl then I do." Naruto pouted but grinned and rubbed the boy's hair. Akio smiled and hugged Naruto again.

"I beg to differ Naru-Chan; I think you're more girl than I am. Besides you're always on the bottom." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto's eyes widened and he covered Akio's ears before glaring at a smirking Sasuke.

"Teme, don't be saying stuff around Akio! You've been hanging around Kakashi too much." Naruto said before releasing Akio and ruffling his hair.

"Mommy, what did he mean that you're always on the bottom?" Akio asked innocently. Sasuke chocked on the water he had been just taken a drink of, while Naruto glared at him before smiling down at the child.

"Don't worry about it Akio, just forget it. Don't listen to your father, he had a dirty mind." Naruto told him and Sasuke snorted at him. Akio looked between his two fathers before shrugging and taking a seat. He started eating his breakfast as quick as he could, he couldn't wait for his first day at the Academy. Naruto chuckled lightly before sitting down as well, and digging in. Sasuke looked between his lover and the child he had taken in as his own. Akio knew that they weren't his real parents; Akio would write letters to Yuki and Itachi every mouth now. They had been doing well lately, and are now married and expecting again. This time they were keeping the baby with them, they still wanted Akio but Akio had told them fairly that he wanted to stay in Konoha with Naruto and Sasuke.

Akio wanted to be just like his fathers, great Shinobi. Naruto was currently an apprentice to being Hokage. Sasuke was the first Anbu captain, Naruto had stayed as a Jounin, even though he could easily be an Anbu, he didn't want to. He had to be able to stay with Akio, being Anbu took him away for almost mouths at a time. Sasuke being captain had been away for almost half a year a few years back. Now he mainly was Tsunade's guard, and worked with the advisory. The advisors had started getting too old, and slowly they formed a new advisory that consisted of Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, a few random Shinobi, Neji, and Sasuke. Each thinking Naruto would be the best Hokage, even the village had started liking the boy more then they had in the past.

"Time to go you two." Sasuke voiced smirking as they nodded and stood. Sasuke stood as well and Naruto collected the plates, put them in the sink for later. He then quickly followed his lover, and child out side. They quickly walked to the Academy, where Sasuke stood with Naruto as Akio looked in aw at the building. The small boy gulped slightly.

"It's so big!" Akio said. Naruto smiled and put a hand on his head.

"Don't worry I'll walk in you, I want to say hello to Iruka-sensei anyway." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and knelt down in front of Akio, he gave the boy a small hug before standing and ruffling the boy's hair. Akio grinned up at his father, his eyes tinted slightly blue which Sasuke just smiled at. There was so much of Yuki in him, and he didn't even know.

"You're eyes are blue again Akio." Sasuke teased and Akio blushed.

"Stop teasing him Sasuke, he's just happy. We barely ever see you." Naruto told him and Akio nodded in agreement. Sasuke sighed slightly before giving his child a kiss on the forehead and then his blonde a small kiss on the lips.

"Doesn't mean I don't love you both. Don't worry, I'll take a small break soon, and we can all go and do something as a family." Sasuke said. Akio's eyes lit up at that.

"Really?" The boy sounded excited. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, really?" Naruto mocked and they both gave the Uchiha a puppy dog look. Sasuke sighed.

"No need to give me those faces, of course." Sasuke said. "But for now I have to go. Tell Iruka I said hello as well." Sasuke said, he ruffled Akio's hair once more, and then kissed Naruto on the cheek before disappearing. Akio looked to Naruto who smiled down at him.

"Don't worry; your father is just busy. The old advisors are making sure the new ones know everything. It'll get better, promise." Naruto said and Akio nodded.

"Good." The blonde took Akio's hand. "Now, let's go see Iruka, shall we?" Akio nodded excitingly before they walked into the building. But Naruto couldn't help but look to the lonely swing, and think of all the memories he had there, even if they were sad, they were still memories that he held dear. Naruto looked to Akio, he didn't want this child to know what that felt, not one moment in his life. Akio smiled up at his mother/father as he held the tan hand. Naruto smiled back, with this boy, there was so many more and better memories now. And that's what he wanted memories; he never wanted to forget again, he wanted as many precious memories as he could. Because if they're precious, he'll never forget again.

* * *

_**Me: I'm not really sure I want to end it here. **_

_**Itachi: You can always write a squeal! **_

_**Me: Yeah your right! But I probably won't. **_

_**Itachi: Okay.**_

_**Sasuke: I think you ended it fine Kat. **_

_**Naruto: Me too, me too! **_

_**Me: Thank you… I think from Sasuke. **_

_**Sasuke: Whatever, don't forget to review. **_

_**Me: Yep review; tell me what you thought of this story! Tell me if I should write a squeal!**_

_**Naruto: Bye!**_

_**Itachi: Bye.**_

_**Sasuke: Bye… **_

_**Me: BYE!**_


End file.
